Avoiding Disaster
by kuroyafirenight
Summary: RobinRaven pairing, vampfic. New threats to the city cause various Titans to find love for eachother. Rater R for one optional chapter.
1. Nuclear Interference

(A/N) This is a fic devoted to Robin and Raven's slowly but surely developing relationship. There is definitely a plot other than their relationship, so there'll be action as well as romance. Robin and Raven are my favorite couple, so if you don't like it, go read something else!

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans

Communications:  
.,.microchip telecom.  
"normal conversation"  
'thoughts'

Chapter 1: Nuclear Interference

"There!" Cyborg grinned as he set down the suturing tool. He had just finished sewing the incision on Raven's scalp shut.  
"I'm so glad you agreed to get the microchip communicator implant like everyone else!"

Raven shrugged. .,.There was no reason not to.,.

Cyborg looked very pleased. No one else had mastered the chip so quickly. Robin, the first person to get one, was still working on certain sounds. His S's sounded like static.

Raven stood up and said, "If you don't mind, I'm going to go read."

Without waiting for an answer, she left. It didn't faze Cyborg at all. He was used to her rather abrupt departures.

-

Raven carried her newest literary acquisition to the living room, intending to crash on the couch and read for a while. However, it was not meant to be. Robin was there reading also, and Raven wasn't comfortable around other people. With a sigh, she decided to read anyway. How bad could it be? Other people interacted without a problem.

Robin looked surprised as she sat down right next to him. The couch was a two-seater. He knew Raven didn't really like being so close to others. And it really wasn't her fault, given her past and powers.

"Uh, if you want I could go read somewhere else..." he offered.

"No, it's fine. I should get used to being around people. After all, I'm around them all the time," Raven answered in her standard monotone voice.

Robin just nodded and returned to his book. It was an entrancing action book about this girl who could control computers. She and her brother were trying to locate their younger sister who was taken by a government agency. The main character's name was Raven. She was similar to the Raven he knew, kind of. Kind of distant and unique. Both Ravens possessed a dark intelligence that could frighten the weak and intrigue the strong.  
Robin found that he was unable to continue reading, as good as the book was. His thoughts kept returning to Raven. The one sitting next to him, not the one from the book.

'She looks really pretty when she's concentrating on her books...why didn't I ever notice before?' he thought to himself, hoping that Raven couldn't hear his thoughts.  
'Wait, why am I thinking this? I should pay more attention to Starfire. She likes me. But Raven hasn't ever shown any signs of interest in me.' He shook his head. 'Why am I thinking this?'

'Robin, Robin, Robin. You really shouldn't try to decieve yourself.'

'Who are you?' Robin asked mentally.

'I'm your concience.'

'Oh. You said I'm decieving myself? How so?' he asked.

His concience answered, 'You know you like her.'

'Who, Raven?' Robin wondered uneasily.

'Yes, Raven! You dimwit.'

Robin scowled. His concience was getting on his nerves.

'So what should I do about it? What if she doesn't like me back?' he asked himself.

His concience responded, 'Don't be so nice to Starfire, and be nicer to Raven.'

'That wouldn't be nice! Well, I guess it would work. Ok, then.' Robin decided.

He finished his inner conversation and looked once more at Raven. The slightly perverted part of his mind, the one that every guy has, told him, 'She really looks hot in that uniform of hers. Her b..." He shook his head abruptly, not wanting to hear anything else that his mind wanted to tell him. He couldn't help but look back over at Raven, again.

He scowled, thinking, 'Why do I keep looking at her!' And he looked away, down at his book. But he was still watching her out of the corner of his eye.

Then he saw Raven glance over at him once. And again. On the third glance, she kept looking, not taking her eyes off him. He couldn't see the expression on her face very well, but if he didn't know better he'd say she was checking him out.

'Neh. Not Raven.' he thought. 'Why would she like a guy like me, even if I do really like her'  
He was suddenly aware that Raven heard his last thought. She blushed a little and tried to continue reading, but it was useless. She looked at Robin, who was staring at her.

Her nervousness took over. She stuttered, "I'm...I'm sssorry, I ddidn't mean to overhear, but it-it's hard when you think so loudly." Robin knew she'd been having difficulty controlling her powers as of late. She kept getting stronger, which made it harder for her to control her abilities.

"Er...it's ok," Robin blushed darker that she had. Perhaps because his face had more color in it to begin with.

They were both saved from the awkward moment as the alarm went off.

WARNING! WARNING! INTRUDER IN JUMP CITY! DANGER TO COMMUNITY! LAST SEEN IN WAREHOUSE ON PIER 92!

With one last glance at eachother, they stood up. The other Teen Titans came in and Robin shouted, "Titans GO!"

-

"Alright. We know someone has been seen in this warehouse. We'll split up to find him. Send a call in the communicator chip if you find anything. We'll all group together and fight whoever it is." Robin told them.

They nodded, agreeing with his plan, and they broke apart. Starfire disappeared around some boxes, BeastBoy went around another stack, Cyborg went elsewhere, and Raven went her own way. Robin set off alone, wondering who the new villain was. The warehouse was full of boxes with a radiation symbol on them. He supposed they must be dangerous.  
To his dismay, the power suddenly went out. He groaned and fumbled for the flashlight on his utility belt, then realized he had left it at home.

-

Raven floated around yet another group of boxes. All around her were stacks of boxes.  
'What's in all of these boxes?' she wondered. 'Something nuclear, I guess. Hmmm...let's see.' She pried the lid off of one box and gasped. Uranium was packed in special containers inside. That itself wasn't the problem, though. Folded neatly next to the cartridges were directions on installing it in a nuclear bomb. She immediatly tried to radio the others on the microchip, but something was blocking the signal.

'Oh no! If there's enough radiation to block the signal, then we could all be in danger of radiation poisoning!' she thought worriedly. Then she realized that the level of radiation wasn't high enough to harm her. The microchip also served as a warning sensor when there was dangerous gas in the air, or other harmful substances.

Then the lights went out.

She scowled and felt her way forward. She thought she heard something behind her, and she ran forward, smacking into a body...

"Ooompf!" The voice sounded familiar.

"Robin?" she asked.

"Oh, hi Raven. Found anything yet? Other than me." He chuckled.

"No. I heard a noise, but I guess it was just you," she answered.

Then they noticed how close they were. When Raven bumped into Robin, they had both toppled to the ground, and Raven landed on top of him. Her heart raced, and she could feel Robin's heart beating as quickly as hers.

They both had the same thought, 'Why am I so nervous all of a sudden?'

"Um, Raven, could you get up?" Robin asked hesitantly. 'I don't really mind though. I like being near her...' he thought to himself, or so he thought. Raven overheard that last thought, and he could imagine her blushing fiercly.

Raven stood up slowly, and reached down to help him up. He groped wildly for her hand in the dark, and only succeeded in catching the edge of her cloak. "oops..." he muttered, and finally found her hand. He stood up beside her, and they started walking together.

After a few moments of silence, the lights came back on, and Raven flew up to the cieling. She looked around and realized that the other Titans were gathered back at the door, looking very worried. She grabbed Robin's hand and teleported them both back to the entrance.

"Friends Raven and Robin! We were concerned for your safety! Are you in fair condition?" Starfire asked, wide-eyed.

Cyborg jumped in, "Yeah, we tried sending a telecom microchip message to you, but the radiation is blocking it."

Apparently everyone except Robin had looked in the boxes. "Radiation!" he shouted. "Let's get out of here!" But Cyborg just chuckled. "Don't worry, Rob! It's not enough to hurt us. Just enough to block the telecom."

Robin looked relieved. After a brief discussion, the Titans realized that they had covered every meter of the warehouse and had found nothing. They decided to go back to the T-Tower and wait for more news.

Robin/Raven forever-kuroya of fire and night 


	2. Only a Towel

(A/N) I'm sorry to those of you who want Raven and Robin to get closer faster, but it has to take some time! Well, maybe not too much time. I'm trying hard to overcome my impatience. heh...don't worry. It'll go a little faster now.

Disclaimer: I wish...

Chapter 2: Only a Towel

Raven stepped out of the bathroom after her shower and heard a knock on the door.

"Raven, it's Robin. Can I come in?"

She immediatly forgot she was wearing nothing but a towel and opened the door. Robin stared at her for a full minute before she realized why. "Oh..." she murmered. "Sorry, I forgot. I was lost in my thoughts."

Hesitantly, Robin said, "Well, it doesn't matter. Can we talk?" Robin was desperately trying to ignore the small voice in the back of his head that kept talling him to look at Raven, but not at her face...

"What about?" Raven inquired, sitting on a dark purple chair. Robin leaned against the wall, and swallowed nervously as the door slid shut automatically. Just him and Raven, clad only in a towel, together. Alone. In her room. With the door shut. He swallowed again.

"Uh...I just, um..." he tried to remember what he had come to say. Then he realized that this was the reason he had come. To have time alone with Raven. 'Dimwit...' his conscience told him.

"I like you!" he blurted out, immediatly regretting it. Ravens eyes widened as she stared at him.

Her voice felt dry and raspy as she said, "R-really? Do you mean it?"

Robin looked at her carefully. She didn't seem annoyed or sad. She seemed almost...hopeful.

"Yes. I just never...heh. Me, Boy Wonder...I didn't have enough courage to tell you before."

Raven stood up again and walked over to where Robin was sitting. He stood up to meet her. "I, I thought you liked Starfire." She said, and to Robin's shock and amazement, tears sprang into her eyes.

'She's showing emotion? That's rare...' he thought.

"How could you think that, after you overheard my thoughts twice? You're all I can think about these days!" Robin told her.

Raven's breath caught in her throat. 'Why am I reacting so strongly to this? I must control my emotions. Or else my powers will get out of control...uh oh...'

Two drawers flew out of a cabinet and a lamp exploded.

Robin just chuckled. "It's alright. I'll get you a new lamp. I don't know about the drawers though." He smiled.

Raven smiled too, though more hesitantly. It was an expression she wasn't used to wearing, but she liked it. Apparently Robin did too, because he said, "You should smile more often. It makes you even more beautiful."

Raven blushed. Robin turned to leave, because it was getting late, but Raven caught his arm and said, "Goodnight, Robin."

He couldn't help himself. He kissed her gently on the cheek and smiled. "Goddnight to you, too, Raven." And he left.

Raven stood there, wrapped in her towel, for five minutes. She touched the place on her cheek where he had kissed her. Her heart was fluttering wildly. She decided to meditate to figure out exactly what her feelings for Robin were. 'But that can wait until morning' she thought tiredly,and fell asleep on her bed, still in her towel. 


	3. A Cat and a Bird

(A/N) I've never french kissed anyone, so I don't really know what it's like, so I'll just make it up as I go along, using what knowledge I've picked up by reading other people's fics.

Disclaimer: sigh I don't own the Teen Titans. I wish I did...

Chapter 3: A Cat and a Bird

Robin lay awake in his bed for a while, remembering his recent experience. He thought about how an electric shock had run through his body as he kissed Raven's cheek. It felt wonderful. But the best part of all was that Raven hadn't rejected him! He couldn't have been happier! Well, maybe he could.  
Robin fell asleep, dreaming of french kissing Raven. Maybe his dream would come true.

-

Raven woke up that morning and immediatly thought of what had happened the night before. As she remembered Robin kissing her on the cheek, some of her belongings glowed and started floating to the ceiling.

"Azorath Metrion Zynthos!" Raven muttered under her breath.  
To her relief, the objects immediatly obeyed and fell back down where they belonged.

Raven got up and got dressed. She decided to wear something other than her usual leotard. Maybe she could impress Robin, though he had already seen her in only a towel. She blushed as she remembered that. She decided to wear black pants and a black spaghetti strap shirt with a silver dragon on the front. She didn't wear her cloak.

She stepped out of her room feeling naked. It felt strange knowing she couldn't put up her hood to hide. With a sigh of resignation, she gave herself up to the chaos she could hear already coming from the kitchen area...

"BEAST BOY! I AM GONNA KILL YOU! GET BACK HERE!" Cyborg was chasing BB all around, waving a pan over his head. Starfire was trying to decide whether she should aid one of them or just watch them. She finally decided to sit back and enjoy the show. Robin wasn't anywhere to be found. Puzzled, Raven wondered if he was still in his room. She left to go find out.

She walked slowly down the hall, trying to control her anxiety. Where could he be? Robin never slept in. She came to his door and knocked on it.

"Robin? It's me, Raven. Are you in there?" she said.

No answer. 'Maybe he was just extra tired,' Raven thought doubtfully.

Finally she used her powers to force the door open, and saw that Robin was indeed asleep on his bed. She stepped inside and the door slid shut behind her. She crossed the room gracefully and silently and sat on the edge of his bed. She reached over and brushed his cheek with her hand. His face looked almost angelic when he was sleeping. It had none of its usual toughness or battle-hardened cast. Raven whispered in his ear.

"Robin?"

He stirred and his eyes opened slowly. "Raven. How did you get in here?"

"I used my powers. Come on! You never sleep in. Get up. It's time for breakfast. Somehow I don't think we're having tofu today." Raven grinned imagining what Cyborg would do to Beastboy if he managed to catch the shapeshifter.

Robin got up and immediatly pulled the covers over himself. He slept in only his boxers. Raven blushed like mad, and so did he. She left the room and he got dressed in privacy.

-

Raven flew off of the Tower roof and over the city. She enjoyed flying above the city. Every time she felt like leaving the Teen Titans, she would do this to remind herself of what she was protecting. Now she was just doing it for the sake of familiarity. She liked the rush of air in her face. She landed lightly in an alley, and walked a ways. A sound attracted her attention.

"Mew!"

It sounded like a kitten. Sure enough, a tiny kitten was there on the ground, sitting and looking up at Raven through amber eyes.

"Well hello! What a cute kitten!" Raven cooed. She'd always had a soft spot for cats, though she'd never admit it. She picked up the malnourished kitten and decided to keep it. She flew back to the Tower and rushed down to the kitchen to find some milk.

"Whoa, Raven! Where's the fire? Why are you rushing to the kitchen like all the fires of hell are blazing behind ya?" Beast boy asked as she whizzed by, eager to feed the starving cat.

"I found a starving kitten. It needs food and water." she explained, and continued on her way.

After finding some non-blue milk for the kitten, she petted it softly as it drank. After a quick check, she saw that it was a girl cat. "You need a name. I think I'll call you Kumi."

She stood up when the kitten was done drinking, and Kumi followed her to her room. Raven arranged a bed for Kumi, and found an old box the kitten could use as a litter box.

Someone knocked on her door. "Hey, it's Robin."

Raven opened her door and Robin came in. The door slid shut. "Oh! A kitten! How cute!" Robin exclaimed. He, like Raven, would never admit to his weakness for cats, but he honestly adored them. Raven reminded him of a cat in many ways. Proud, mysterious, and she possessed an almost feline grace that enabled her to move like a professional dancer. "What's her name?" Robin asked after petting the beautiful gray kitten for a while.

"Kumi." Raven answered. "Kumi..." Robin considered the name. "I like it. It suits her."

Raven nodded. She sat down next to Robin on the bed and started petting Kumi with him. The young cat was loving all of the attention, and started crawling all over Raven and Robin's laps. She even tried to climb up the back of Robin's shirt. Finally she settled in Raven's lap, and gained a pleased smile from Raven.

"See? She knows who her owner is." Raven announced proudly.

Robin chuckled and continued petting Kumi, not really noticing how his hand was on Kumi, who was in Raven's lap, and...well...you get the idea. Then the inevitable happened. His hand slipped off of Kumi and his fingers grazed the inside of Raven's thigh, just above her knee. She jumped in surprise and Robin leaned away, muttering apologies. Kumi stared up at him innocently.

Raven was confused. 'Why does his touch make me feel like this? What's wrong with me? I shouldn't let something like this happen! And why don't I really mind?'

Finally she decided to accept what was happening. She told herself mentally, 'I'm in love with Robin.' Immediatly she felt more control over her powers. The truth dawned on her. All these years she had suppressed her emotions to control her powers, but she didn't need to! All she needed to do was be true to herself!

She took a deep breath and said out loud, "I love you, Robin." After a moment's thought, she added, "But please refrain from touching me again. Well, I mean, you can touch me, just not anywhere inappropriate." She blushed, feeling awkward.

Robin edged nearer to her. He whispered in her ear, making her shiver. "I love you too, Raven." His face moved closer to hers, and her heart was pounding. The distance closed and their lips met in a kiss. It was their first kiss with anyone. But they were both sure that this was the way it was meant to be. Robin pulled Raven closer to him, and he deepened the kiss. She moaned softly as his tongue went into her mouth. He explored every inch of her mouth, and she did the same to him. They broke apart, gasping for air, but grinning madly. That kiss filled them with an untouchable joy that could never be taken away.

"Raven?" Robin asked, breathless.

"Yes Robin?"

"Will you go out with me to the movies tomorrow?"

"I'd love too! Wait," Raven paused, suspicious. "What kind of movie?"

Robin grinned michieviously. "How about a romance?"

Raven rolled her eyes and said, "Oh, Robin! Your sitting on my bed in a room, alone, with me, and all you can think about are romance MOVIES?" Then it dawned on her what she had just said. "Er, I didn't mean anything by that. I...I..."

Robin grinned again. "So, how about a horror movie?"

Raven half-smiled. "You sure you won't get scared?"

Robin just kept smiling until Raven sighed and said, "Alright. It's a date."

He let out a whoop and ran to tell the other Titans. Little did he know that mayhem would ensue. 


	4. Sorry Starfire

Disclaimer: You know, I'm getting bored of the disclaimer. I think I'll let someone else do it.

"Oh Raaaaa-ven!"

"Go away."

"Come on. Please do the disclaimer for me."

"Alright. Kuroya of fire and night does not own any of the Teen Titans characters or related indicia."

"Thank you Raven!"

"Whatever..."

Chapter 4: Sorry Starfire

Cyborg scratched his head. "Back up a minute," he said. "So...you and RAVEN are an ITEM? As in, you showed affection and she returned it! Since when does RAVEN show EMOTION."

Raven walked in at that very moment and scowled. "I can show emotion. In the past it was necessary to control my emotions so my powers wouldn't make the world explode. Now I discovered an alternative solution. If I am true to myself and those around me, my emotions will not trigger a dangerous response from my powers."

Robin grinned and said, "And boy, am I glad about that."

Raven smirked and leaned on his shoulder. "We couldn't have you getting blasted to pieces with my energy would we?"

Robin shuddered, only half joking. "Why on earth would your emotions get that out of control around me anyway?"

Raven blushed and put her hood up. Robin's eyes grew large and his mouth formed an "O". Cyborg watched the whole transaction with a stupid grin on. "You two are really falling for eachother, aren't you?"

"I 'fall' for no one." Raven said, and smiled. "Bow to me, Robin, my lowly servant."

"Yes m'am." Robin grinned, bowing at her feet. Then he grinned and pulled her down to him."Let's see, I wonder if Raven is ticklish..."

Raven's face paled. If he found her secret tickling spot...

Raven's luck didn't hold. He found her secret tickling place immediately. He pulled off one of her boots and started tickling her bare foot.

"AHAHAHAHAHA!NOOO! ROBIN, STOP...AHAHAHAHAHAAHAHA!" She was laughing so hard that tears were rolling down her cheeks.

Starfire and Beastboy chose that moment to come into the room. Beastboy started laughing when he saw what was going on. Starfire was not so happy.

"Robin! What are you doing! Why are you hurting friend Raven?" she shouted.

"Huh?" Robin looked dumbly at her. Raven sat up, still giggling.

"Raven has tears on her face, and it is obviously your fault. You had her pinned to the floor and were hurting her. I heard her tell you to stop." Starfire said, worried.

Then she looked more closely at Raven. Raven was STILL giggling. "OH!" Starfire said, shocked. "He was TICKLING you?" She had thought Raven was crying. But upon further inspection, she saw that Raven was smiling. And the tears must have be born of joy.

Raven giggled once more, and leaned over to Robin, whispering something in his ear.

He chuckled and whispered back, "Yeah, I am an expert at finding people's most sensitive tickling spots."

He stood up and help Raven up. She stood up and kissed him on the cheek before turning and seeing Starfire staring. "Is this normal behavior for friends?" she asked innocently.

"Er...no." Robin said nervously. He knew Starfire had feelings for him, and he didn't want to hurt his teammate. He knew Raven didn't want to hurt the naive alien either. "Star, Raven and I are...together."

"Together?" Starfire asked, confused. "Aren't we all gathered together in this room?"

Raven stepped in and said, "No, Star. Together, as in, boyfriend and girlfriend. But it's ok," she added, seeing her friend's crestfallen face. "Robin cares for you a lot. It's just, it's a little different between him and me."

Robin stared at Raven in awe. He never knew she could be so gentle with someone else's feelings. Usually she was so cold and distant.

Starfire said to them, "Friends, I am happy for you. I feel that I must depart to my chambers to consider this. I am still very surprised."

"We understand, Star." Robin said kindly.

Starfire grinned happily. "I'm glad we can still be friends, dear Robin." She bounced down the hall to her room.

Robin pulled Raven into a kiss. Beastboy spoke up and said, "Get a room!"

Raven giggled and pulled away from Robin. 'Man, I am giggling way too much. Is this what I'd always be like if I didn't have to worry about my powers?'

"Beastboy, we ARE in a room." she said sweetly, with a hint of venom.

He gulped. "I meant, your OWN room, where we don't have to watch you guys making out." He added more quietly, "Starfire isn't the only one who's jealous."

Robin answered, "What, did you want me too?" Raven couldn't help herself and cracked up, laughing so hard she cried, for the second time that day.

"It feels great to finally be able to feel." she said, sounding sage-like. "You know, Robin, I don't think we need to go see that movie. I'm fine here at home."

-

Beastboy left to go down the hallway to his room, but he stopped by Starfire's door when he heard crying from inside.

He opened the door. "Star, what's wrong?" She looked up at the cute green titan and poured her heart out to him. He stopped acting so immature for that moment, and just held her close as she told him about how she'd liked Robin so much. She fell asleep in BB's arms, and he tucked her in. He glanced back as he left the room. 'She looks so peaceful when she is asleep...' he thought. (A/N do I smell another pairing?) 


	5. Hidden Identities

(A/N) This chapter will have very little fluff (sorry to all you fluff-lovers out there) and will concentrate more on the plot. Who is the mysterious intruder that had all that uranium?

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to the Teen Titans. I do, however, own the new villian, because I invented them.

Chapter 5: Hidden Identities

"Robin?" Raven whispered through Robin's door. It was late, and she didn't want to wake anyone up. Except Robin, of course.

His door slid open. "Huh? Oh, Raven! Hi. What do you need?"

Raven stepped inside as his door slid shut. "Robin, you and I are together now, so I was wondering if you could, er...take your mask off? If you don't want to it's ok, I understand..."

Robin reached behind his head and started to untie his mask. The moment was ruined before he had time to pick at the double knot.

ALERT! ALERT! INTRUDER IN JUMP CITY! RETURN TO WAREHOUSE IMMEDIATLY!

Raven and Robin sighed at the same time. "Let's go," Robin mumbled.

-

"Friends, I fear we must once again search the house of wares." Starfire moaned, looking all around at the boxes. The warehouse was very large, and last time it took them an hour to do a brief search.

"Fear not, little Fire of the Sssstar! You need not ssssearch. I am here before you." a voice from behind a stack of boxes said.

The figure stepped forward, and they saw someone they had never seen before. A mysterious cloaked stranger was there. They seemed rather short, but the voice was enough to intimidate the Teens. It was a mixture of a whisper and a hiss, and it made their skin crawl.

"Who are you?" Robin asked, his voice sounding braver than he felt.

"I am..." it hissed, "IT."

"So, your name is 'IT'?" Robin asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Yessssss..." it whispered.

"So, IT, what are you planning?" Robin took a shot in the dark. "You wouldn't be trying to blow up the city with a nuclear bomb, would you?"

"Assssssss a matter of fact, I am, Robin. Fission issss sssuch a nice invention, don't you think? Ssssso dessstructive and powerful."

"How do you know our names?" Robin asked the creature.

"I am not a fool. Everyone knowssss the namesss of the Teen Titanssss." the cloaked figure answered, sounding condescending.

"Azorath Metrion ZYNTHOS!" Raven shouted. Black energy erupted from her hands, inverting the colors of everything it touched. However, when it drew nearer to IT, the black tendrils of energy stopped, as if they'd met a wall.

"Hehehehe...Raven, did you really think your little charmssss would work againssst me?" IT chuckled. "Cause if you did, then I musssst sssay, you are ssseverely missstaken."

"Dude, what is up with your voice? Why do you keep hisssssing?" Beastboy asked, imitating IT's habit of hissing on the S's and transforming into a snake.

"Don't mock me, Beassstboy. I will retaliate if you do it again." IT seethed with anger. "Besssides, you don't have time for gamesss. This whole warehoussse issss ssset to blow in 10 minutessss. Farewell, Titans." IT disappearing in the swirling of it's cloak.

Robin cursed under his breath. "Titans, go!" he cried.

Immediatly everyone began searching for the detonation device. Raven was systematically crushing all of the uranium in her path, and within five minutes half of the uranium was crushed into a harmless lump in her hand. She worked even faster, Beastboy turned into an elephant and began stomping on the uranium, then handing her the pieces. Starfire was melting uranium and giving globs of it to Raven. Robin helped Cyborg search for the detonator in case Raven couldn't compress all of the uranium in time. With 10 seconds left on the clock and an eighth of the uranium still there, the Titans were very tense.

"EIGHT SECONDS LEFT!" Robin shouted. He searched frantically for the device. "AHA! I GOT IT! CYBORG!" Cyborg rushed to where Robin was and deactivated the detonator with 2 seconds to spare.

The Teen Titans let out a collective sigh of relief.

"Thissss issss jusssst the beginning, Titanssss..." a voice hissed. Then IT departed once more, leaving the Titans feeling very insecure. 


	6. Covered by Boxers

(A/N) If you have suggestions for the story, feel free to share them. I want to improve my writing as much as possible.

Chapter 6: Covered by Boxers

The Teen Titans returned home after the skirmish with IT. They would never admit it, but each and every one of them was feeling as if IT was a villian they would never be able to defeat. Robin had a sinking feeling that IT would always come back, just like Slade seemed to. It was getting late, so they each went their own ways and went to bed. But Raven followed Robn to his room, and sat on the edge of his bed.

"Robin?" she said.

Instead of saying something in response, Robin moved towards her and kneeled on the floor in front of her. She reached around his head and fumbled with the double knot. It was alreaady slightly loose from earlier. Robin closed his eyes as the mask fell away from his face.

Raven inhaled sharply. His face was SO handsome without the mask.

"Open your eyes, Robin," she breathed. He complied, and Raven found herself staring into two beautiful hazel eyes.

"Oh, Robin! Your eyes...why don't you ever show them? They're the most beautiful eyes I've ever seen!" Raven asked him.

Robin looked kind of embarassed. "I kind of have a secret identity. And the mask contributes to the general feeling of mystery, ya know? Kind of like your cloak."

Raven nodded, immediately understanding. Robin leaned closer to her, and their lips met in a kiss. He ran his tongue over her lower lip and she opened her mouth, accepting his tongue into her mouth. He moved forward, pushing her onto her back on the bed, and he gently caressed her shoulders as they kissed. After about ten minutes of making out, Raven decided she ought to get some sleep.

"Oh, Rae, don't go, please?" Robin pleaded, using her familiar nickname.

Raven rolled her eyes. "Fine, but nothing happens. NOTHING, do you hear me?"

Robin nodded, just happy that she'd be with him. He was always content simply being around her, though it was more enjoyable when they were kissing or making sme form of contact.

Raven left to change into her pajamas, and came back in carrying Kumi, her kitten. Robin grinned as he read the front of her shirt. It said, "Demon-Child." She turned around so he could read the back. It said, "Approach me if you dare." The shirt was black, and the letters were purple. Her pajama pants were simply black with purple stripes down the side. She got under the covers next to Robin and snuggled closer to him. He wrapped his arms around her, and he fell asleep with her head resting on his chest and Kumi lying on his feet.

-

There was a knock on his door. Robin opened his tired eyes, glancing at the clock on his nightstand. "5:00? Why me!" he groaned. He hurriedly tied his mask, and opened his door, still half-asleep.

"Robin, can I come in?" It was Cyborg.

"Uh, sure." Robin squinted in the light from the hallway.

Cyborg looked at him strangly as he stepped in, and only then did Robin remember...

"Uh, Robin? Why is Raven asleep in your bed?" Cyborg asked, suspiscious.

"Really, Cy. It's okay. Nothing happened. I just wanted to spend time with her. She and I agreed that nothing would happen. We're not ready for...something more." Robin immediately explained to Cyborg.

Raven woke up just then and squinted up at Robin. "Oh, hi Robin. Good morning. Oh! Hi Cyborg." When she saw the expression on his face, she said, "Robin and I didn't do anything, if that's what you are thinking."

Cyborg rolled his eyes. "So I've heard. And I believe you. I just want to make sure you guys know you shouldn't do anything yet."

Robin pounded his fist on his chest, a gesture representing that he was swearing on his honor. "Right. Not until marriage, man."

Raven nodded, agreeing. "Not until after we're married." Then she gasped. "Oh, I didn't mean, I...I didn't think of what I was saying..." she stammered.

Robin just laughed. "It's okay. I don't mind if you're already thinking about marrying me." He smirked. "Not that I'd ever marry YOU..." he chuckled.

Raven mock-punched his arm and stuck out her tongue at him. Cyborg rolled his eyes, muttering, "Children...they may be teens, but they act like four-year-olds."

Robin heard him and said, "Hey, man, we're not the only childish ones. Who obsesses over video games?"

Cyborg just laughed. He left the room saying, "I'll leave the two 'lovebirds' alone. No pun intended. Hahaha!"

Robin told Raven he'd go make her some herbal tea, and he left her to change back into her uniform.

As he walked away from the room, he noticed that the door wasn't shut all the way.

'Go back and look!'

'Oh, great, tell me you're not my conscience.'

'No, silly Robin. I'm the one who has been telling you to check Raven out.'

'Oh, I know who you are. You're the voice in the back of my head, the voice that makes me a typical guy.'

'Yup. So go back and look! You know you want to. C'mon.'

'Alright. Fine...but just this once, you hear me? Of course, you are in my head...'

So Robin turned right back around and walked stealthily up to his door. He peeked around the edge and saw Raven's back, void of any clothing whatsoever. She turned slightly, and his honor got the better of him. He turned away before he saw anything besides her bare back. But then the voice told him to look back, so he did. He immediatly regretted it. She was facing him without a shirt on, or even a bra. She screeched and grabbed the closest piece of clothing, which happened to be a pair of his boxers that were on his bureau.

"OUT! GET OUT NOW!" she screeched. Her hands glowed black and Robin flew into the opposite wall. Raven's face was so red she could easily pass for a beet. 'A HOT beet...' Robin thought. Raven had a shirt on as she walked out into the hallway. She leaned over, close to where Robin was, slouched against the wall. Raven drew her hand back and slapped him on the face, hard.

"Don't EVER let me catch you looking at me naked EVER again!" Raven screamed.

Robin groaned. "I'm sorry, Rae, I couldn't help it..." Was he just delusional, or did Raven look strangely pleased?

"So, did you enjoy the view?" Raven asked, smirking.

Robin nodded, grinning. Raven sighed. "Okay, I forgive you."

She helped Robin stand up and they started to walk down the hall, only to be met by a group of laughing teenagers who had witnessed the whole thing. 


	7. Who is IT?

Ahh! I can't believe it! This is so messed up. This chapter was missing after I uploaded chapter 8 and 9. I hope it works out...

(A/N) I hope you liked the last chappie! I had fun writing it. This one will have more of the plot in it, though there will be fluff! Yay:) Oh, and WARNING! Slight spoiler for "Birthday" just so you know. Not very bad, just mentioning something about the length of Raven's hair.

Chapter 7: Who is IT?

Things cooled down after a while. The other Titans coped with it pretty well, considering their leader had just spied on their teammate, when the upper half of her body was uncovered. After Beastboy tried to get information for half an hour, he realized that Robin wasn't going to share.

"Aw, man, why do you have to hog all the girls? First Starfire falls for you, and now Raven and you are together?" he complained.

"Hey, BB," Raven whispered. "I think Starfire is available now."

He perked up at this and wiggled his eyebrows. "Wanna help me make her like me?"

Raven rolled her eyes. "Either she likes you or she doesn't."

Beastboy shrugged and went over to where Starfire was sitting on the couch. "So, Star, want to go watch a movie with me?"

Starfire clapped her hands together and said, "Yes, that would be wonderous, friend Beast Boy! Perhaps the others would like to come as well."

Beastboy couched and told her, "I kinda meant just you and me, you know, a date?"

"Oh, Beastboy, do you wish to be my male friend?" Starfire exclaimed.

"Eh..." Beastboy scratched the back of his head. "Yeah, I wnt to be your BOYfriend. It's BOY not male. Heh..."

Starfire just grinned wider. "Oh, this is wonderful! Let us go view a film!"

So they left. Starfire flew to the theater, draagging BB behind her.

Raven sat on the couch next to Robin and gave him a quick kiss on the lips. "Do you want to come meditate with me?"

Robin smiled. "I'd love to. Maybe it'll calm my thoughts. Wait, why do you need to meditate? I thought you had achieved some degree of control over your powers?"

Raven answered, "I did achieve SOME control, but I still need to meditate to gather my thoughts and make sure I won't lose the little control I have gained. So c'mon, let's go."

They held hands and walked up the stairs to the roof.

Cyborg sighed. "I really need to get a girlfriend"

-On the roof

Raven was sitting on Robin's lap, looking out over the water. She closed her eyes and began meditating. She found that it was easier with Robin there with her. Before long, she found that she was done meditating. Robin, sensing she was out of her trance, pulled her closer to him. He inhaled and said, "You smell nice. Like lavender."

Raven giggled. 'Ah! Did I really giggle?' "Thanks Robin. Too bad I can't say the same about you..." she laughed. "No, I'm kidding. You smell like...I can't really place the smell. You smell CLEAN."

Robin chuckled. "Thanks, I guess. I love you, Raven."

Raven smiled and ran her hand through his hair. He hadn't put gel in it this morning, so it was still soft from his shower. "I love you too, Robin. You were the first person who ever made me feel like I was wanted. Like I belonged."

Robin twirled her short hair in his fingers. "Remember how your hair was longer on your birthday? Why did you cut it? I kind of liked it long."

Raven told him, "The long hair would just remind me of that day. I just wanted it to be over."

Robin sighed. "Oh well. So who is IT? Do you have any idea?"

Raven considered his question. "IT seems kind of familiar, though I can't place it. Maybe something from a dream...a dream! That's it! IT was in my nightmare!" She shuddered involuntarily.

Robin held her closer. "Want to tell me about it?"

Raven nodded. "I'm in my room. I hear the doorbell. My door slides open and I go to the door to the Tower. I open it, and there's no one there. I go back to my room. I stand in the middle of my floor, and my door opens on its own. Then this figure glides in, without touching the floor. But it's confusing. The door didn't really OPEN. It was just kind of, not there. I can't explain it. It was closed, but things could still get in. So, anyway, I chant my words, but they don't work. IT laughs and moves toward me. I jump onto my bed, and as soon as I do, IT goes away."

Robin thought for a moment. "I understand it."

"You do?"

Robin nodded. "Things come calling for you, but you can't answer. So they just come in. Your defenses don't work; you must confront your fears. But once you are in a familiar place, one of comfort, your fears go away."

Raven whistled. "Wow, you're good at interpreting dreams. That really makes sense. But...this scares me. Does this mean my fears are physical now?"

Robin shrugged. "I guess so," he said.


	8. Mystery Stalker

Disclaimer: Raeeeeven! Will you do the disclaimer for me?

Raven: Fine. Whatever. You're the author. Kuroya of fire and night does not own me, my love Robin, or any other characters from Teen Titans, nor does she own the main storyline.

Kuroyafirenight: Thanks you Raven. Now, on with the story!

Chapter 8: Mystery Stalker

WARNING! WARNING! INTRUDER ON PIER 92!

The computer warned the Teen Titans that IT had returned.

"Titans Go!" Robin shouted. They flew or drove on their various vehicles, all the way to Pier 92. Once again, they found themselves inside the strange warehouse. It was no longer filled with boxes of uranium. Instead, it was totally empty. Well, not quite empty. IT was there, in the middle of the room.

"Ssssso, Teen Titanssss, you have returned. You can not defeat me." IT hissed at them.

Robin jumped in the air and aimed a kick at IT's head. Starfire blasted at it with her starbolts simultaneously as Raven launched some of her black energy at it. Cyborg blasted his laser cannon at it, and Beastboy morphed T-Rex and bit at IT. All of their attacks combined didn't bother IT at all.

"Ahahaha! You really thought your childish attacksss could hurt me? You have much to learn, Titansss. Much to learn." IT whispered.

Just then, a tall man dressed in black clothing and chrome accessories jumped down from above. For a moment, all anyone could do was stare.

The man had baggy black cargo pants and a black muscle shirt. His chest was well-toned and muscular. He was wearing black boots with chrome fastenings and a steel toe. He had a black belt with a chrome buckle, and a scabbard attached to the belt. The sword itself was in his hand. It was about four feet long, and the hilt had a beautiful jewel set into it.

But perhaps the most striking thing about the man was his face. It was a young face, perhaps like a 20-year-old, but the black eyes showed great pain and loss, and age. It seemed like he was much older than he looked. His jet black hair was slicked back, and he had...'Wait, are his ears pointed?' Raven wondered to herself. 'What is that guy? He's not human!'

He looked at her. "You are right, Raven. I'm not human."

Raven gasped. He had just read her mind without her noticing. "Who are you?" she demanded.

"An ally, and perhaps a friend. Watch and learn." He jumped towards IT, who was still there, unscathed by the Titans' attack. The new guy's sword sliced through IT like a knife through warm butter, and IT collapsed in half on the floor, blood pouring everywhere. Then IT's dead body vanished.

The new guy sheathed his sword and turned to the Teen Titans. "You asked who I am. I will help you, and if you accept me, I will be your friend. My name is Kuro Arasi. You can call me Kuro."

Robin shook his head. "We can't trust you just like that. You have to earn our respect. I...ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Robin cried out in pain. An arrow was sticking out of his back. He could feel his heart slowing.

"Damn it! Show yourself, Anaisaku!" Kuro shouted, furious. "How dare you shoot a man in the back! You have no honor!"

"Since when do bloodsuckers care about honor?" came a voice from nearby. The Titans looked around, but couldn't see anyone.

"That's a very rude name for my species. And you of all people should know the honor of Vampires is the highest form of all." Kuro shouted.

"Kuro...I..." Robin gasped. Kuro cursed loudly. He looked at the Titans, particularly the hooded girl, Raven, who looked extremely upset. Taking a glance in her mind, he saw that she would understand what was going to happen. She was very close to Robin, and she had a deep understanding of good and evil. 'She'll understand.' he thought to himself.

He spoke directly to Raven. "Robin will die unless I change him." He kept it short and to the point. Raven looked uncertain, but only for a moment before she nooded.

She spoke, "But only under one condition, if you'll accept it. Change me too."

Kuro looked surprised that she'd willingly give up her life as she knew it, just so she could exist in the same state of life as her love, the boy Robin, did.

"Very well," he said. Fangs grew in his mouth, and all of the Titans except Raven were frozen in shock. Raven stepped forward and watched in fascination. She watched as Kuro slit his own wrist and brought it to Robin's mouth. She wasn't at all disgusted as Robin drank greedily. She was merely intrigued. Kuro set Robin back on the ground, unconscious.

"Your turn," Kuro smiled at Raven. She could just barely notice changes in Robin's appearance already. Then she nodded.

As his fangs pierced the skin on her neck, she was overwhelmed with pleasure. She had never realized how special a vampire's "kiss" really was. She lost herself in the pleasure of having her blood slowly taken out of her. She drank Kuro's blood after he slit his wrist, and waited to go unconscious, but she didn't. She stood there next to Kuro, wondering what was different about her. She looked at Kuro, puzzled.

"What..." and then darkness took her, and she fell unconscious. Already her body started changing. 


	9. Don't Go Changin'

(A/N) Warning. In this chapter there is a quote from a book that I do not own. I will tell you where the quote is. It is from a book by Amelia Atwater-Rhodes, my favorite author.

Disclamer: Raven!

Raven: sigh she doesn't own us.

Kuroyafirenight: smiles Thank you!

Chapter 9: Don't go Changin'...

Raven woke up feeling strange. The thoughts and memories of, when was that? Last night? A week ago? Anyway, her memories came rushing back, and she knew what had happened. She was now a vampire. But how long was she unconscious? She sat up and groaned, weak from the transformation. She got up from her bed. Evidently some one had carried her back to the tower.

shwishh Her door slid open. "Hello, my little bird. Are you feeling well?" Kuro asked.

Raven shook her head. She coughed twice and said "I'm...thirsty." But she realized that it wasn't water she wanted. She wanted blood.

Kuro smiled. "Come, princess. Let us go on your first hunt. Your friend the songbird has already woken."

"Songbird? Oh, you mean Robin. He probably wouldn't appreciate you calling him that." Raven told him.

"Yeah, I don't appreciate it. But there's nothing I can do about it, is there?" Robin was standing outside her door. He grimaced as he coughed several times. "Thirsty." he gasped.

With a swish of his cloak, Kuro teleported them to a dark street. A lone man was walking down the alley, his head snapping around at the slightest noise, checking for pursuers. In second, the two young vampires, Raven and Robin, were upon him. They quickly subdued him and took turns drinking his blood. They left just enough for him to survive, and left him there.

Kuro laughed. "Very, good, young ones. But why didn't you just finish him off?"

Robin looked at Raven and said, "So where can we get some water?"

Raven asked, "And food? He'll be hungry when he wakes up. Blood loss will do that to you."

Kuro just looked confused. "Why are you caring for that pitiful mortal?"

Raven and Robin couldn't explain it. They just couldn't murder a human in cold blood, or indirectly murder him. They left in the blink of an eye and returned seconds later with food and water. They left it next to the man and walked back over to Kuro.

"I'm disgusted with your moralistic behavior. You have such great power now, why waste it on those that don't deserve it?" Kuro demanded an answer of them. "Tell me!"

Raven spoke up first. "We must follow what we believe. Otherwise our foundation is shaken, and our lives will be in turmoil."

Robin nodded. "Every human has the right to live. We can't just leave him there when it's our fault he's in danger. It goes against everything we know and believe."

Kuro rolled his eyes. "Youth and their morals...I was once like you. Then I learned the truth of life. Eat or be eaten. (QUOTE) Survive and be strong, or die, cornered by your prey, trembling because the night is dark. (END QUOTE)"

Robin just held Raven's hand and said, "Let's go home."

Kuro jerked his arm up, swirling his cloak around the three of them, and they returned to the tower.

-

They appeared in the living room.

Raven asked, "What's up with the cloak? You don't need it to teleport, do you?"

Kuro laughed. "No, I don't need it, but it impresses the mortals."

Raven laughed with him, and even Robin chuckled a little. Vampire humor was just starting to make sense to him.

Kuro told them, "I must go. By the way, daylight does not harm us. The only thing that will harm us is the well-known concept of a stake in the heart. If a mortal were to hammer a stake into your heart, you would die. So be careful. Oh, and the stake has to be made of oak. White oak. Farewell, my children. I have rounds to make. You aren't the only ones who keep the city safe."

(A/N) The next chapter will take place 8 months from now. No, that's not when I will post it, lol. I mean, the story line will pick up as if 8 months has passed for them. 


	10. Decent Proposal

(A/N) Man, my story is really messed up! Chapter 8 kept getting switched with chapter nine, and now I have "Mystery Stalker" which is supposed to be chapter 8 up twice, as 7 AND 8! AHHHHHHHHHH! Oh, well...I'll see if I can fix it.

Remember, this chapter is 8 months after the last one. To sum up the missing months:  
Raven and Robin are a bit closer Starfire and BB are a tiny bit closer Raven and Robin haven't killed anyone yet. They always help the people they prey upon Kuro has been missing for 4 months

Enjoy the chapter! Oh, do any of you NOT like my whole vampire idea? It is kind of sudden, and weird. I'm not very confident about it. I like it, but I'm concerned that others won't like it.

Chapter 10: Decent Proposal

"I wonder where Kuro Arasi is. I haven't seen him for four months." Raven told Robin. She was sitting on his lap on the roof, as she often did when they were meditating.

"Yeah, me either. Four months he's been gone. But I don't care. He had no consideration for mortal life." Robin said with disgust in his voice. The vampire's amoralistic behavior bothered him. It bothered Raven too.

"Maybe we can teach him to value life." Raven suggested. She didn't think it would work, but perhaps it would be worth a try.

Robin nodded. "But we can't do anything until we know where he is. Where could he be? Do you think he's hurt?"

Raven shook her head. "We're kind of like his children. We have a connection to him. If he was hurt, I think we would know."

"I suppose you're right...wait, do you feel that?" Robin gasped. He felt as if someone was holding a piece of his heart in their hand, and placing molten lava on it.

"Kuro! He's in danger! We must find him at once!" Raven cried. She momentarily lost control of her powers in her distress, and half of the roof was blown to pieces.

"Let's go!" Robin shouted, and they ran off to try and locate their adoptive vampiric father.

-

"Cyborg, where have friends Robin and Raven gone?" Starfire asked the half-man, half-machine.

"They might be...er...out for dinner." Cyborg tried to tell her that they were probably out feeding.

I can't help but feel that something is terribly wrong. I fear for our friends." Starfire looked worried.

Beastboy walked in. "Do you guys feel that? I feel like something bad is happening to Robin and Raven."

Starfire nodded. Cyborg looked confused. "What are you guys talking about? I don't feel...oh, so THAT'S what that strange feeling in the back of my mind is." He scratched the back of his head. "Alright, should we try to find them?" he asked.

"Let us go and locate our friends," Starfire said with a grin, totally forgetting that she was supposed to feel distressed.

So they spread out into the city and tried to find their vampire teammates.

'It seems that everyone is searching for vampires tonight...' a dark figure thought. She chuckled to herself. 'Those foolish creatures of the night are always getting lost, aren't they? Well, those two fledgling vampires are in for a surprise if they manage to find Kuro Arasi. And their teammates are in for much worse.' At this she laughed hysterically, and left to chase after Raven and Robin, the fledglings.

(A/N) Ahahaha! I'm feeling evil. A cliffy! You'll just have to wait and see what happens. Muahahahahaha! drops, sleeping, onto keyboard jfljfldas;kjklgajfkla;jgkdla;sjfkdla;jl..."Huh? What time is it?" looks at clock 2:04? In the MORNING! Ahhhhhhh! I'm so tired. But before I go to sleep...

A bit of thanks to my reviewers: not many yet, but more will come, I hope...

beautifully-evil: thanks for your reviews. I'm glad you're enjoying my story

ravenrocseva: thanks for the review. yeah, you will get to see more chapters soon. heehee. I get these sudden thoughts every few hours to write another chapter.

neko hanyou: heh. yeah, I finally got it posted.

Sunshine-Girl03: your review was the most helpful! yay! I LOVE constructive criticizm. I'll keep in mind what you said, and maybe make Raven be a little bid more in character. Thank you so much for reviewing! Oh, and yeah, I'm pretty proud of my nine chapters in 5 days.

Goodnight! 


	11. Surprise, Surprise!

(A/N) Yikes! It actually took me more than a couple of days to get this chapter posted. But don't worry, I won't slack off any more. I've been researching Communism...but back to the story. Raven and Robin forever! Sorry, this chappie has more plot and less fluff. But LOTS of fluff is soon to come in later chapters. Yay! Oh, btw, I am going to add in part of Raven's past. I'm just making it up, k?

Chapter 11: Surprise, Surprise!

Raven and Robin, the fledglings, sped through the city at inhuman speeds, which made sense, since they weren't humans. Not anymore. The searched far and wide for Kuro Arasi, but he was nowhere to be found. Unless...

"Robin...do you think he's at...at Pier 92?" Raven asked hesitantly. The last time she was there, the figure from her nightmares had appeared and been somewhat defeated. But she could tell IT wasn't going to stay gone for long (A/N uhoh, I smell trouble...but that's later).

"You know, I think you're right. We haven't checked the naval yard yet. Let's check out the warehouse at the pier.

So they raced to the pier, travelling five miles in under 20 seconds.

"You know, I could get used to this whole 'vampire speed' thing," Robin said.

"That's good, cause you're gonna have to get used to it. This is how you will remain until you die, if you do die." Raven told him.

"Oh, yeah. Forgot." Robin scratched the back of his head.

'He looks so cute when he does that.' Raven thought to herself. 'Wait, why am I thinking this...oh, this whole denial thing is becoming a habit. I like Robin. I think he looks cute when he scratches the back of his head. No denials, no excuses.'

So, with Raven getting her thoughts in order, they walked into the warehouse, for the third and last time.

This time, instead of IT, they saw a complete stranger in the middle of the room. The person was obviously a female. She was wearing a dark dress that sparkled when the light hit it, and her hair was up in a bun.

Raven and Robin could tell she wasn't a vampire, but her face was quite pale. But the main thing they could feel radiating from her was malice. Anger, hatred, and enmity were gross understatements to what this woman was full of. Her anger was like a force field, pushing the two Titans away.

"Hello, Robin. Hello, Raven. I am told that this warehouse holds many memories for you. Don't worry, this is the last time you will enter it. You have entered three times, but you will only leave twice. Say goodbye to your friends, fledglings. Say goodbye to KURO!" the stranger said. As she shouted Kuro's name, a hole opened up in the floor and a strange medical table-looking thing came up through it. Strapped to the table was Kuro, looking very weak and very tired.

"Raven? Robin? Run away...she will kill you..." he mumbled weakly.

The Lady laughed. She pressed a button on a remote control, and the table Kuro was strapped to started to extend. Robin realized that it was a medieval torture device: the rack. She had Kuro strapped to a rack.

Raven figured it out too. 'How could anyone be so cruel?' she thought as Kuro's screamed echoed through the empty warehouse.

The Lady laughed again. The screaming was like music to her ears.

With a final popping sound, Kuro's back snapped in two, and he cried out in such agony that it made Robin's ears hurt. Raven was already clutching her head, trying to block out the noise.

The Lady smiled. She walked over to where Kuro was. She leaned over and whispered something into his ear. His eyes widened and she brought a white oak stake out of her pocket. With one cruel plunge, it bit into his heart, and he died instantly.

"KURO!" Raven cried. "That's it! I've HAD it with you fing villians and how you always take away everyone close to me. My mother, my sister and brother, and now you're killing the closest thing to a father I ever had. I've had it with you bitches! You're going down!" With a battle cry, she ran forward with Robin right behind her, also shouting.

The Lady easily sidestepped their anger-fueled attack. "Tsk tsk tsk." she scolded. "Focus. Don't lose control like that. I was hoping for a challenge."

Raven was seething. She was full of fury. Her pure malice towards villians in general rivalled the malice radiating from the Lady. She directed all of her vampiric powers and all of her half-demon powers at the Lady. Trigon's power came rushing through Raven and focused on the Lady. Surprisingly, the Lady actually took damage. She gasped in pain and fell to her knees. Robin came into the attack and started lashing out at her. With one last hiss of annoyance, pain, and fatigue, the Lady disappeared.

"Aw, just when it was starting to get fun," Raven said sarcastically. Then the reality of what happened hit her again and she started crying because her vampire father was dead. Robin knelt beside her and held her in his arms.

Finally after a few minutes her asked, "So, you had a brother and sister?"

Raven sighed a said, "I still have my brother and sister. They're just not...well, not really my siblings anymore. They're totally evil and I hate them. Let me tell you my story..."

(A/N) Yay! Another chappie. Sorry it took so long. Won't happen again. Notes to my new reviewer

Gilraen Luinwe: Thanks for the review. I like reading books about vampires, so I felt like it would be cool to make Robin and Raven vampires too.

Till the next chapter! (Which will probably be up by Tuesday morning or sooner)

kuroya of fire and night 


	12. Raven's History

(A/N sorry I didn't post this when I said I would. Please refrain from killing me. So, enough from me...here's the next chappie!

Chapter 12: Raven's History

FLASHBACK Finally after a few minutes her asked, "So, you had a brother and sister?"

Raven sighed a said, "I still have my brother and sister. They're just not...well, not really my siblings anymore. They're totally evil and I hate them. Let me tell you my story"  
END FLASHBACK

Raven took a deep breath, and began telling Robin about her past.

"Trigon, the demon ruler of Azarath, my home planet, wanted an heir to his throne. He fell in love with a woman named Ellia. (A/N I made that up) The problem was, Ellia didn't love him back. For a good reason too; Trigon was totally evil. He destroyed things for fun. He murdered innocent people for the joy of listening to them scream in agony. She had every right to hate him. So Trigon raped her. She had me, a half-demon child, and my brother and sister. We were triplets. My brother and sister looked a lot like my father, but I looked more like my mother. My mother cared for us until we were three, because she loved us, even though we came from an unwanted, er...union. But at that age, Trigon decided we were old enough to live without a mother, so he killed her, right there in front of us."

Raven's eyes looked far into the distance, and her voice cracked as she said that last sentence.

Robin's eyes widened in shock. "Oh, Raven! I'm so sorry! I...wait, there's more, isn't there?" he asked, dismayed. "That's not the end of your troubles, is it?"

Raven shook her head. "There's so much more, Robin. He raised us himself, trying to make me evil like him, but my mother had taught me enough to have somewhat firm morals. My brother and sister weren't so lucky. They believed what he told them, and they brought destruction to our planet. My brother is named Vastus and my sister is named Odium. Their names are Latin for 'desolate' and 'hatred', respectively. When they turned on me because I wouldn't help them destroy things, I couldn't take it any more! I used my newfound powers to teleport away, to somewhere else...ANYWHERE else, anywhere away from HIM. So I ended up on earth at the age of four."

Raven paused, took another deep breath, and continued speaking.

"On earth, I was met with hardship and strife. An orphanage took me in, and I was even accepted by foster parents. But when my emotions got out of control, things started exploding. They were afraid of me. They kicked me out. The orphanage didn't want me back, so I was forced to roam the streets alone. I used my powers to get enough food to survive, though I really didn't have much will to live. I gradually rejected all of my emotions, and gained control over my powers. But I was pretty much incapable of expressing any emotions."

Raven smiled suddenly. "When I was 15, you found me! Remember that day in the warehouse? I lost control of my powers again, and you all thought I was a criminal." She giggled. "Then you accepted me, and I became the newest and last member of the Teen Titans. I finally felt accepted. These have been the happiest years of my life. I'm so glad you found me. I'd be lost without you."

Robin smiled kindly. "I'd be lost without you, too." Robin got a faraway look in his eyes.

Raven stared at him. 'When will he open up to me? He's taken off his mask for me, but I still don't know anything about his past. I just confessed to him. Will he ever tell me about his life?'

Robin snapped back to reality and looked Raven straight in the eyes. "You're probably wondering when I'm going to tell you about MY past, right?"

Raven felt a tiny bit of anger. "Damn straight I am."

Robin scolded her, "Watch your tongue. Do you want to wash your mouth out with soap? Ok, ok...sorry. But, I don't think I'm ready to tell you about my past. I don't like to think about it at all. I've put it behind me, and remembering it will be painful for me. Is that alright? I will tell you eventually, but I'm not ready yet."

Raven nodded. It had been extremely difficult and painful for her to remember her past, but it took an enormous load off of her shoulders. And she told Robin this.

Robin considered it briefly. "So you feel a little better now that you've told me?" Raven nodded. Robin looked thoughtful. "Maybe I'll tell you soon."

Raven smiled and said, "That's ok. Whenever you're ready is fine with me. I love you so much, Robin."

Robin grinned. "Thanks for understanding. I love you too, Raven."

He leaned closer to her and kissed her passionately. Raven brought her hands up behind his head and ran her fingers throught his spiked hair. Robin rubbed her back gently. Robin ran his tongue over her lower lip and she opened her mouth more. His tongue ran over her fangs. One of them cut his tongue slightly, and Raven could taste his blood in her mouth. She loved the taste, and wanted more, but it could be dangerous. (A/N you'll find out why it could be dangerous later...). They continued kissing until Raven pulled away.

"You know, we should get back to the tower. The others will be worried about us. We have to tell them that Kuro...that Kuro died." Raven said. She still felt a little sad about Kuro Arasi's death, even though he had been kind of heartless.

"Oh, yeah. You're right. Let's go." Robin agreed. So they set off at top vampire speed, back towards the T-tower.

(A/N) Thank you all so much for reviewing! I enjoy hearing from you.  
I hope you like the story. If you have complaints, feel free to share. Flames are accepted, especially if they're constructive. I like criticism; it helps me make my writing better.

Raven and Robin forever!

kuroya of fire and night 


	13. A Match Made in Hell

(A/N) I must take a moment to thank my ever-faithful reviewers! I enjoy hearing from you guys, so I know people are reading my story. Now, this chapter will give you answers, but it will also give you more questions...

Chapter 13: A Match Made in Hell

Starfire looked uneasily at Cyborg and Beastboy. Their fruitless search to find Raven and Robin had led them all over the city. Starfire was extremely worried about her friends. Cyborg and Beastboy were too, they just weren't as concerned. Cause when guys are hungry, they can't think. A scientifically proven point.

"Man, I'd give my left arm for a steak right now!" Cyborg shouted, punching the air with his fist.

"Mmm..." Beastboy said, drooling. "Tofu pizza..."

"Man, how can you eat that stuff? Try some REAL food, like beef, and pork, and chicken, and..." Cyborg started counting off foods on his fingers.

Beastboy growled. "How can you eat meat? You're an animal too! They just aren't as smart as we are!"

Cyborg chuckled. "They aren't as smart as SOME of us...heeheehee."

It took Beastboy a minute to figure out he was being insulted. "Hey! That wasn't nice!"

Starfire also realized that Cyborg was picking on Beastboy. "Friend Cyborg, please stop mistreating our friend Beastboy. He is sensitive. And how can you be thinking about food when our friends Robin and Raven are possibly in danger?"

"Uh..." Cyborg said. "Well...we're really really hungry. Really REALLY hungry." Then he checked the time on a clock built in to his arm. "10:30? Maybe we should go back to the T-tower. It's getting really late. Robin and Raven might be back by now."

"Yeah, lets go. C'mon, Star." Beastboy took her hand and started walking back towads the Tower.

"Well, I suppose..." she murmured.

They walked down a dark alleyway, the moon shining from way above their heads. This section of the city was darker. Not as many streetlights were there, and the ones that did line the streets were greasy and dirty. A few old cars were parked on the sides the road perpendicular to the alleyway the 3 Titans were in. When they walked out onto the street, they saw that it was void of all life. Not a leaf stirred. No people were walking around, no storeowners managing their shops.

Starfire shivered involuntarily. "I do not like this place, friends Cyborg and Beastboy. Can we please make haste to return to our place of residence?"

Beastboy nodded. "Yeah, we'll hurry home, Star. It'll be ok." He squeezed her hand comfortingly and she smiled at him.

Cyborg sighed. 'Ah, young love,' he thought. 'Why don't I have a girlfriend!'

Suddenly a man appeared before them. He didn't magically appear there or anything. It seemed more like he had been there the entire time, and they just hadn't noticed him.

"Remember me?" he said.

Cyborg suddenly recalled where he had heard that voice before. "You're that guy we never saw when we first met Kuro! What was your name? Annie Sock Eew?"

The man was furious. He knew when he was being made fun of. "My name," he answered coldly, "is Anaisaku. Say it right or don't say it at all."

Cyborg wasn't really frightened. "So, are you a bloodsucker like our friend Kuro?"

Anaisaku roared, "I AM NOT A FILTHY BLOODSUCKER! My kind fight against Kuro's kin. They lack morals, they have lost their humanity. They don't deserve to live. Now TELL ME WHERE THE FLEDGLINGS ARE!"

At this, Cyborg started to get a little frightened. If this guy fought against vampires like Kuro, he had to be pretty powerful. "Fledglings? Oh, you mean Robin and Raven. Why do want to know? And, um...what exactly are you?" he asked.

"I am a vampire hunter. My kind call ourselves Lamia-Venatori. (A/N that's latin for vampire-hunter) We hunt those evil creatures that roam this earth. Those hideous beings who are called vampires," Anaisaku growled.

"Hey, watch who you say that to! I have two very good friends who are vampires, and they still have morals!" Beastboy interrupted.

Starfire agreed, "Yes, our friends still know the difference between right and wrong. They were surprised to learn of how heartless Kuro is."

Anaisaku stopped to consider this. "Surely you are mistaken. All vampires are evil. They have no ethics or morals. They are purely wicked and vile creatures," he protested.

Beastboy shook his head. "Man, you have it all wrong. I think you are discriminating against vampires just because SOME of them are bad. You can't commit yourself to the destruction of an entire race, just because SOME of them are bad!"

Cyborg whistled. "I didn't know you were capable of such intellectual thoughts, BB!"

Beastboy shrugged. "I have my moments. I do think, you know."

Anaisaku was getting impatient. "Enough with these foolish interactions! Tell me where the Fledglings are!"

Cyborg shook his head. "We aren't telling you where they are until you stop assuming all vampires are bad. Because we know for a fact that Robin and Raven are still good people inside."

Anaisaku looked carefully at the half-man, half-machine. "You may have a point..." he started to say, then shook his head. "What am I saying! They're all bad! It's what I've been taught since birth! It has to be true! I've commited my life to killing vampires, because I know they're evil! My wife and I enjoy killing them! It's what we live for!"

Beastboy shook his head again. "Man, you need a hobby. Have you ever tried sailing? I've heard it's very relaxing."

Starfire missed the sarcasm in his voice. She said earnestly, "Yes, it could help you manage this unfounded anger you have towards vampires. Having another activity to occupy you may help you on your road to recovery!"

Anaisaku snarled at her. "I have had it with you foolish mortals. No longer will I listen to the stupid things your vampire friends have brainwashed you into saying. No longer will I wait around, searching for answers. I have people to see, places to go, and vampires to kill."

And he left.

"Robin, I don't think they're here!" Raven shouted from down a hallway. Robin heard her from the living room where he was pacing nervously. His acute hearing could have heard her, even if she was whispering.

"Where could they be?" Robin wondered.

Raven shrugged. "They might have gone to go look for us. We were gone a while before we came back." Then she gasped. "Robin, look!"

He looked out the window of the T-tower to where she was pointing. Way across town, down by the water, was a burning ball of flame, rising from the debris of a building. Robin immediatly recognized what building it was.

"I guess The Lady was right when she said we wouldn't ever enter that building again. But she was wrong when she said we'd only ever leave it twice. I don't think she counted on us escaping," Robin said with a smirk.

!DINGDONG!

"Cy, Star, and BB are back! They're safe!" Raven exclaimed. The door opened and the three missing Titans came in.

"RAVEN! ROBIN! We are pleased to see that you are safe and unharmed." Starfire said excitedly. "You will never guess whom we have seen!"

Beastboy jumped into the conversation. "Yeah, we saw Anaisaku again! You know, that guy that was talking at Pier 92 just after we met Kuro? Hahaha! You should have seen his face when Cyborg tried to remember his name. 'What was you name? Annie Sock Eew?'" Beastboy collapsed in laughter.

Cyborg told Robin and Raven everything that had happened. Needless to say, they had a few questions.

"What did he look like?" Robin asked.

Cyborg got a strange look on his face. "I don't really remember. It's like there was something hiding his face. I couldn't ever look straight at him."

Robin nodded absently. His mind was elsewhere, trying to figure out what had gone on between Kuro and that guy, Anaisaku.

Then Raven came to a startling conclusion. "Robin? I think Anaisaku's wife is the Lady!"

Robin's eyes widened. "I think you're right! Oh my gosh!"

Cyborg, Beastboy, and Starfire had blank looks. Robin and Raven sighed and told them what happened at Pier 92.

"So, Kuro's dead?" Cyborg said after hearing what happened.

"I must admit, it's a relief. He had very few morals." Starfire confessed.

"So, this 'Lady' that killed Kuro, you think SHE is the wife of Anaisaku?" Beastboy asked.

Raven nodded. "It makes sense, doesn't it? Two psychopath vampire hunters? They're like a match made in hell."

Robin chuckled. "Yeah, they're perfect for eachother. Hey, do you think instead of kissing, they slice eachother with butcher knives?"

Everyone laughed. Then their faces were serious. Beastboy's eye twitched and he said, "Yoy know, I wouldn't be surprised. Those people are sadistic lunatics."

Raven changed the topic by saying, "I think what is going on is an age-old rivallry between two peoples. And I don't think there's very much we can do to change it."

Beastboy and Starfire, unable to comprehend the seriousness of her statement, started cracking jokes about the previous topic; slicing instead of kissing.

Beastboy sniggered as he said, "Oh, yes sweety! I love you so much I would cut off my left arm just so you could slice off one of my toes."

Starfire was giggling like she was crazy, even though she didn't really know why she found it so funny.

Cyborg rolled his eyes. "Could you guys be serious for a little while?"

Beastboy turned into a monkey and walked out of the room with Starfire, who was still giggling.

Robin sighed. "It's nice having them with us, but sometimes I wonder how they can be so carefree when there are lives at stake? Who knows how many innocent, well, relatively innocent vampires have been killed? Anaisaku and the Lady, as well as all the rest of their kind, are being very cruel. They think we're heartless, but they are the ones who are driven by their blind hatred."

Raven yawned. "Can we talk more in the morning? It's past 11 o'clock now, and I'm tired."

They all said goodnight, and went to their rooms. 


	14. Mixed Blood

(A/N) Yipee! Time for another chapter! Did you know I greatly enjoy writing this story? It's fun! Lalalala! Don't you just love the sky? It's so, well, BLUE! (Maybe I shouldn't have eaten that 15th chocolate chip cookie...or that 8th bowl of ice cream...) Now, not too many chapters back, I promised there would be more fluff. So here it is, along with a good handful of plot.

Chapter 14: Mixed Blood

Raven woke up early, as usual, and went to the kitchen to make her tea. She was pleasantly surprised to see that someone had already started boiling the water for her, and that same someone was sitting on the couch reading.

"Hi Robin!" Raven said in a voice that was more cheerful than a normal person would expect this early in the morning.

"Hi, Rae. I started your tea for you. Want to come sit with me while you wait for it to boil?" Robin asked, and patted the couch cusion beside him. Raven smiled and walked over to stand behind the couch.

"I think I'll just stand here," she whispered in Robin's ear. It made a shiver run up his spine, having Raven so close to him, with her warm breath on his ear.

"Besides, the seat is already taken," she added. Robin looked startled. He hadn't notice anyone there before. He turned and looked, and saw Kumi sitting there, taking a tongue-bath, as cats do.

The slightly perverted voice in the back of Robin's head took control of his mouth. "Hey, why don't you take a hint from that cat, and take a bath in front of me."

Raven grinned mischeviously and said, "Maybe I will."

Robin gulped. Whatever answer he was expecting, it was DEFINITELY not that one. "Uh, Raven, are you feeling ok? Not that I would mind if you did agree to take a bath in my presence, but it just doesn't seem like the kind of thing you would do."

She started laughing. "I'm sorry. Well, I'm not really sorry, but I just wanted to see how you would react if I said that."

Robin sighed. "Darn, lost my chance. I should have known you were joking."

Raven grinned again. "Maybe I wasn't entirely joking."

Robin's eyes took on a strange gleam, and Raven looked at him suspiciously. 'I'll just take one quick peek in his thoughts...nothing intrusive, just a glance.'

She looked at his most immediate thoughts. 'Oh my gosh!' He was picturing Raven naked in a bathtub, with soap bubbles all around her and a rubber ducky floating near her.

She gasped. "Robin! You...you, pervert!" She flicked him on the side of his head.

"Ow! Hey, I'm not a pervert! I AM a guy, you know." he argued, rubbing the spot on his head where Raven had flicked him.

Raven rolled her eyes. "NOW you lost your chance."

Robin's eyes widened slightly. "You mean I actually had a chance to see you take a bath? I thought you were joking!" Then he smirked. "Any chance I could get my chance back?"

Just then Raven's tea water started to boil. She went to go pour it into her mug with the tea bag. She walked back over to Robin, picked Kumi up, sat down next to Robin, and placed Kumi on his lap. The young cat purred and rubbed her head on Robin's shirt.

"Dang, I really wish this cat was you." Robin said. The perverted part of his mind still had control of his mouth.

Unfortunately (or fortunately, depending on how you look at it), Raven had a mischevious side too. Of course, her little voice wasn't as perverted as Robin's was. But it was still loud enough to take control of her sometimes. Which it did.

So she pulled Kumi away from Robin, set her tea on a side table, and sat down on Robin's lap. He looked surprised, but very happy. Raven leaned forward and kissed him, and he pulled her to his chest as he deepened the kiss. His tongue slipped into her mouth. He was careful to avoid her fangs. Raven's hands moved over Robin's chest as they kissed, and his hands were all over her back.

Raven broke the kiss, which could theoretically go on for days, since vampires don't need air. She whispered, "Robin, did Kuro tell you exactly why we shouldn't drink eachother's blood?"

Robin shook his head. "No, he didn't. He just said it's very dangerous, potentially fatal."

Raven sighed. "For some reason, I don't believe him. It seems like it would feel, I dunno, it seems like it would be right to do it. I mean, it wouldn't kill us, would it? I don't think it would. I think Kuro didn't want us drinking eachother's blood for some personal reason."

Robin grinned widely, showing his fangs. "Well, if that's the case, then you'd better get ready to lose some blood."

Raven smiled showing her fangs. "Bite me."

So he did. As his fangs pierced the tender skin of her neck, she felt only the slightest twinge of pain before unimaginable pleasure filled her. "Mmmm...feels good..." she moaned. She was in esctacy, so blissful she felt like she was in heaven.

Robin was almost drunk off of her rich half-demon blood. "Your blood tastes so good, Raven," he said as he stopped drinking her blood.

Raven felt a little faint,so she said, "My turn."

She bit Robin's neck and felt his blood wash over her tongue. His blood was like the finest wine. "You taste good," she told him. She finished drinking his blood, and so regained any blood she had lost when he drank her blood. But when her fangs came out of his neck, she didn't move very far. She ran her tongue along the skin on his neck, feeling him tremble.

"Damn!" she cursed. Robin said something similar, and Raven got off of his lap. Three Teen Titans entered the room; one green, one brown and blue and silver, one rather orange-ish.

"Hey Robin, Raven. What's up in your part of town?" Beastboy asked, trying to sound cool.

"Oh, nothing. Probably the same stuff that's going on in your part of town. It does seem likely, since we live in the same part of town." Raven said, rolling her eyes and giving him her characteristic "you annoy me, now go away, even if you are cute when you turn into a puppy dog" look.

"You don't have to be a bitch about it..." he muttered.

"What did you just call her!" Robin shouted, jumping to his feet.

"I, uh..." Beastboy looked scared for a moment, then he just looked apologetic. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean it, she just always acts like one. A total witch with a b."

To his and everyone else's surprise, Raven apologized. "I'm sorry. He's right, I do act like a bitch, don't I? I'm sorry, it's a habit. A bad habit. Forgive me?" she asked BB, giving him the same puppy-eyed look he gives her sometimes.

He smiled. "When you look at me like that, how can I not? I forgive you. So, what were you and Robin doing before we came in?"

Raven and Robin both turned very red. "Heh...uh, nothing?"

(A/N) Yay! The end of another chapter! I successfully poured in lots of fluff, a little cursing, and the answer to a question, all in one chapter! w00t! I feel proud. Thank you to my reviewers. They give me a reason to continue the story, besides for personal enjoyment. Usually I'm very bad about finishing stories, but I've gotten farther than EVER on this fic! Yippee! And I don't feel like slowing down! I might write another chapter here and now! 


	15. Author's Note Do not skip!

THIS CHAPTER IS AN AUTHOR'S NOTE, AND IT'S VERY IMPORTANT!

Ok, you're probably wondering why I upped the rating. Well, I'm going to make a chapter that has a lime flavor to it, you get the idea? Not a lemon, but kind of intimate. Er...yeah. So, the next chapter, chapter 15, is the lime chapter, between Raven and Robin. A very heated makeout session. So, if you don't like reading extremely fluffy fluff, then feel free to totally skip that chapter. Ok? There's no plot whatsoever in it. Only fluff smiles dreamily. I really need to lower my sugar intake... 


	16. Forbidden: skippable lime chap

(A/N) This is the LIME chapter. Do not read unless you like this kind of stuff. No plot, feel free to skip this. Just know that three days pass.

Chapter 15: Forbidden

RAVEN'S POV

I was wearing my favorite pajamas; you know, the ones that say "Demon-Child, Approach me if you dare." I got into bed, but I heard my door open. I felt pressure on the foot on my bed, and it was too heavy to be Kumi, my cat. In the dim light, I saw Robin smiling. I smiled too, and I sat up. He crawled toward me and sat on my legs. He leaned over and kissed me. One of my fangs cut his tongue, and I licked the blood away. He stroked my shoulders as we kissed. He felt down my arms, feeling my muscles. His fingers wandered over my stomach, feeling my abs. I ran my hands down his bare chest. All he was wearing were his plaid pajama pants. No shirt. My body was heating up under his touch. I ran my fingers through Robin's hair.

"So soft..." I murmured. He rolled onto his back and pulled me on top of him.

'Oh my GOSH!' I thought. 'Is he getting...excited?' I felt a little nervous. After a few more long, loving kisses, I relaxed on top of him and slowly drifted into sleep. He stroked my hair until sleep took him, too.

The next day passed quickly, and soon I found myself returning to bed. Tonight I had my camisole and pajama shorts on. I didn't really expect him to come again, but Robin came in. When Robin saw me in only really short shorts and a cami, I could tell he was very excited. He straddled my waist and kissed a line down my neck. He brushed his fingers along my collarbone, then stared openly at my chest. I blushed. He looked at me, as if he were asking my permission for something.

'Oh!' I realized. 'He wants to touch my...' Making a quick decision, I slowly nodded.

He smiled wider. He leaned over and whispered in my ear, "If it makes you feel uncomfortable, tell me, and I'll stop."

I nodded again, pleased that he was concerned for my feelings. I let out a small gasp as his fingers grazed my breast, and he drew his hand back, uncertain.

"No, keep going," I whispered. "It didn't feel awkward. It felt...nice. I'm just not used to anyone touching me...there."

He grinned mischeviously and started playing with me. I let out a soft moan of pleasure, and I could tell he was enjoying himself. At 11:00, and hour after he came in we knew we had to stop before we went to far. He held me in his arms until we fell asleep.

The third night in a row he came in, he did things a little differently. Tonight I was wearing a night shirt over my panties. I really didn't think he was going to come in AGAIN. But he did. Robin crawled onto the bed. He pulled my feet, causing me to slide forward and my arms went over my head. He gently yanked off my shirt. So there I was, in my undergarments, unashamed to be with him. He ran his fingers up my leg, but when he reached a certain point on my thigh, I slapped his hand away.

"You naughty boy," I whispered playfully.

"So spank me," he said slyly. I rolled my eyes and said, "Bite me."

So he did. We melted in eachother's arms, just like we did the last time we drank eachother's blood. It felt so good to have his blood coursing through my veins.

We continued kissing normally for a little while longer. Then he sighed and laid on his back. "What's wrong?" I asked.

"I'm not doing anything more than this until after we're married. And that could be a long wait." he said.

For some reason, I didn't feel at all awkward talking about this with him. "I'm glad you feel that way, because I agree. But this is fun too." I said. I crawled on top of him. "You know, I can be naughty too." I wiggled around on top of him, and he groaned. "Raven, stop please! If you keep doing that, I might lose control!"

I stopped moving and just rested on him, listening to his heartbeat. It gradually slowed down, and I could tell from his even breathing that he was asleep. Soon I fell asleep too.

(A/N) Oh, gosh, it was so embarrassing to write this...but oh well, I'm sugar high. Blame the rich hershey's cocoa fudge. Blame the mint chocolate chip ice cream. Way awkward chapter...dunno why I wanted to write it. Maybe just to get unclean thoughts out of my head, where they don't belong. Okay, byebye! Mmm..chocolate... 


	17. Sinless

(A/N) Ok, three days passed in the last chapter (the skippable one). Here's the next chapter, the one you've all been waiting for... 

Chapter 16: Sinless

Raven was sitting on Robin's lap on the roof, meditating, as she usually did. They were on the half of the roof that hadn't blown up when Raven felt that Kuro was in great danger.

FLASHBACK

Robin nodded. "But we can't do anything until we know where he is. Where could he be? Do you think he's hurt?"

Raven shook her head. "We're kind of like his children. We have a connection to him. If he was hurt, I think we would know."

"I suppose you're right...wait, do you feel that?" Robin gasped. He felt as if someone was holding a piece of his heart in their hand, and placing molten lava on it.

"Kuro! He's in danger! We must find him at once!" Raven cried. She momentarily lost control of her powers in her distress, and half of the roof was blown to pieces.

"Let's go!" Robin shouted, and they ran off to try and locate their adoptive vampiric father.

END FLASHBACK

"Raven? What are you thinking about?" Robin asked the dark teen.

"Just remembering the time when I blew up the roof." Raven said, with a slight smile.

"Haha! You didn't blow up the WHOLE roof, just MOST of it," Robin chuckled. He loved having the one he loved in his arms, holding her tightly and just sitting in a comfortable silence. It was nice talking, too.

Suddenly, a man landed on the roof and started doing backflips towards Raven and Robin.

"Uhoh, looks like we've got trouble. Oh no! It's Anaisaku!" Robin said as the stranger got closer.

"Anai! No way! He's going to try and kill us!" Raven shouted. Anaisaku rammed a sharp metal pole into her, and she cried out in agony. "Robin!"

"Hey, you leave her alone! Why don't you pick on somebody your own size?" Robin said.

"Somebody my own size? Like...you?" Anaisaku asked, then started laughing hysterically. "You vampires deserve to die!"

"Why!" Raven gasped, loosing blood rapidly. He healing powers were working as quickly as they could.

"You murder men to drink their blood! Cannibals!" he screamed.

Robin shouted back, "We have NEVER killed anyone in cold blood. In fact, the last time either of us killed ANYONE was BEFORE we were vampires!"

"You lie, you sick demon!" Anaisaku roared.

"That's an insult to my father," Raven said calmly, now fully healed. "He was extremely powerful. And now his power runs through my veins. You and your 'kin' have really made me mad. You and your wife are ruining my life!" Then she shivered and muttered, "Ack, that rhymed. ENOUGH!" Raven screamed, and unleashed as much power as she could afford to loose without releasing her father. She directed it at Anaisaku.

"Ahiihhahahahaaaaaaaa!" he screeched. "Sto-aaaaahh! Stop thaaahhhh! Stop that! Ahhhhhhhhhhhihhhhhahhiahhh!"

"Raven! What are you doing to him?" Robin asked.

"I'm giving him all of the pain he's ever given me or ones I loved." Raven answered coldly in her monotone voice. Her face was stony.

Robin reached through the slight connection he had with Raven. He could feel that she was very distressed. "Raven, stop! This is madness! Stop this instant, young lady!"

Surprised, Raven stopped torturing Anaisaku. She turned toward Robin and asked, "Did you just call me 'young lady'? Are you like, my parent or something?

"No, but I figured I had to surprise you to get you to stop. We should imprison him, not torture him." Robin responded.

"But, he's a danger to us all! He'll break out of prison and come after us! He could hurt us and everyone around us!" Raven retorted.

Robin shook his head. "Look, I know how much pain you have felt. I know what you're thinking right now. Hell, I'm mad too, and I have a reason to be mad. But if we kill him, it'll just prove him right. If we kill him, then we ARE murderers. Is that what you want?"

Raven shook her head. A single tear ran down her face. "Robin!" she threw her arms around him. "I'm sorry, I don't know what I was thinking. I got mad! I'm so angry, Robin!"

"It's ok," he held her and stroked her hair. He was still keeping an eye on Anaisaku, who was unconscious on the roof.

Finally Raven pulled away. "I'm sorry. I'm not usually like this. But recent events have been way outside my comfort circle. My life is so frusterating! I can't be angry, or else bad things happen! I can't be completely joyful like Starfire, or else bad things happen! I have gotten a little more control, but my life is still so screwed!"

"Raven! Don't think like that! You're strong; I know you'll find a way to overcome your problems. You...uh oh. Anne Sock Eew is waking up."

Sure enough as Raven turned around, Anaisaku was just starting to stand up. He staggered over to the edge of the roof, and disappeared.

With their acute vampire ears, Raven and Robin could just barely hear him say, "I will return for you, Fledglings."

(A/N) So, like it? Please review! I know Raven is being really OOC, but like she said, all these things are WAY outside her comfort circle. She's having trouble with her emotions because all of this is new and distressing.

Raven and Robin Forever!

Kuroya of Fire and Night


	18. Out of Control

(A/N) I really like writing this story. Here's the next chappie!

Chapter 17: Out of Control

"Azarath Metrion Zynthos. Azarath Metrion Zynthos." Raven chanted over and over. She'd been having trouble with her emotions. More trouble than usual. Ever since Anaisaku had come to the roof, Raven had been losing control.

'That was only a day ago, but it seems like an eternity. It's so hard to control my emotions!' Raven thought as she tried to empty her mind.

"Azarath Metrion Zynthos. Azarath Metrion...grr!" Raven was interuppted by a knock on her door. "What!" she asked angrily. Her door slid open. Beastboy looked in.

"Hey Rae! Did I come at a bad time? You've been on edge since yesterday evening," he said, as if he had no idea how much danger he was in.

Raven's powers started breaking free from their confinement. "Beastboy," she said, with venom in her voice. "Don't EVER interupt me when I'm meditating, EVER again!" she practically screamed in his face.

"Uh, yeah, bad time..." he wimpered, and ran back down the hall.

Raven collapsed on her bed, weak from trying to keep a tight hold over her powers. She groaned. "Why can't I be normal? Why?"

Suddenly, something inside of her seemed to break. She felt as if a tidal wave was sweeping over her. Her emotions flooded through her mind, breaking free from all of the chains. But one emotion in particular was leading the jailbreak. Anger was trying to break free.

"No, Trigon!" Raven gasped. "No!" She fought with all of the mental control she had gained over the years, but to no avail. Her anger, personified as Trigon, was gone. Escaped into the real world.

"NO!" Raven screamed. Emotions racked through her. Pain, regret, guilt, sorrow. Even anger. But this anger was different. It was tamer.

"Raven! Are you alright?" Robin ran into her room and saw her lying limp on her bed. "RAVEN!" Her body started convulsing, a small hint to the inner battle she was fighting. Finally she sat up, and her eyes snapped open. She was sweating profusely, and her heart was beating faster than ever. "Trigon! My father! He's escaped!"

"What? How? When?" Robin asked.

"Just now! I lost control! I've failed you, I let you down. I'm so sorry! I should leave!" Raven shouted. She started grabbing her belongings.

"No, don't go! We'll help you fight Trigon!" Robin pleaded with her.

"He's too powerful. There's no way we can defeat him, Robin." Raven shook her head. "I have to go. If I stay, all of you will be in danger."

"Do you still have your powers?" Robin asked.

"Yes, why?" Raven wondered, puzzled.

"You can use them to defeat him!" Robin exclaimed. "Without him inside of you, you can unleash your full potential!"

Raven stopped packing to leave. "Well..." She thought about it for a few moments. "I suppose...I could try staying. But if one of you gets hurt, I'll never be able to forgive myself."

Robin nodded. "Just please...don't go." Raven hugged him tightly. "I'll stay," she whispered in his ear. "Oh, Robin? Now I'm totally free to express emotion. How am I going to deal with this?"

Just then, Beastboy, Cyborg, and Starfire came in. "Dude, what's the deal Rae? Our video games are all over! Our game console exploded, the windows all broke, the doors are off their hinges, and half the light bulbs in the building are broken!" Beast boy shouted.

"I...I'm sorry. I lost control. I'm so sorry!" Raven started crying.

"Uh, since when does Raven cry?" Beast boy asked, bewildered.

"Since she's really stressed out, and she's free to express emotions." Robin explained.

"Does this mean that wierd guy in the red cloak is gone now?" Beast boy asked. "Trigon, your anger?"

Raven nodded. "Damn! I feel so weak. Let's pretend like this day never happened. You never saw me like this."

Starfire was speechless. Cyborg's mouth was hanging open. Finally he recovered and said, "Uh, so if your father has escaped, does this mean he'll come back to fight?"

Raven nodded. Cyborg told her, "Then we'll help you defeat him." Raven smiled gratefully.

"Oh this is glorious!" Starfire finally said. "We shall all help Raven conquer her evil father! GROUP HUG!" She encompassed everyone in one great hug. She only let go when she saw Beast boy turn the color of a smurf.

"Ok, Titans. Looks we have some training to do. Let's get started," Robin suggested.

"Yes, we're off to the training room," Cyborg said.

Raven was still feeling kind of weak from her inner battle with emotions. "Hey, how about we start tomorrow, when we're all rested?"

"Yeah, that's a good..." Robin started to say. Suddenly the alarm went off.

"INCOMING MESSAGE FROM UNKNOWN PERSON!"

They all ran into the briefing room and looked at the videoscreen.

"NO!" Robin shouted.

(A/N) Ahahaha! A cliffy! I'm not writing any more until I get more reviews! I am going to write a chapter for every review I get, unless there's a repeated review from one person. I have 17 actual chapters up, plus an authors note, which doesn't count. So, I need two more reviews in order to write chapter 18, since I had 16 reviews last time I checked. 


	19. Training and Attack

(A/N) Ok, thank you for giving me 18 reviews like I asked. Now here's the chapter you've earned. Plus another cliffy! Ahahahaha! I have everything up to chapter 23 planned out.

Chapter 18: Training and Attack

"NO!" Robin shouted.

There on the video screen, was Slade. He laughed evilly. "Hello, Robin. Miss me? Trigon owns me now."

"I didn't think you would stoop that low, Slade," Robin said maliciously, practiacally spitting out his arch-nemesis's name. "Becoming enslaved by your opponent's father?"

"I have no choice," Slade replied. The screen fizzed and Trigon's face appeared. "As you see, I have immense power. You have no hope," he said to Robin and the Titans, who were staring at the screen as if they were frozen. "You have three days. Then I will return to you to enslave this planet." Then the transmission ended.

"Well, let's turn in. We've got work to do in the morning," Robin said. He was deep in thought as he walked to his room. 'Slade?' he thought. 'How did Trigon control Slade? He must be more powerful than I thought.' He fell asleep to nightmares of Trigon killing Raven, waking up whenever she died, and screaming.

Raven's room was just down the hall. She heard him screaming and went to comfort him. As she entered his room, she heard him talking in his sleep.

"No! Don't kill her! Please! Leave Raven alone! No! RAVEN!" he was tossing and turning.

"Robin, it's ok. I'm here." Raven said, and she placed a cool hand on his forehead.

"What? Oh, Raven! It was terrible," Robin told her, finally awake. "Trigon picked you up and you couldn't use your powers and none of us could help you and I couldn't move and I was shouting for him to stop but he made us watch as he r...as he ripped off your head!" Robin summarized his dream without stopping to take a breath.

"It was just a dream Robin. We'll be fine," Raven comforted him. Her voice assured him of something he didn't believe. "If it will help, I'll stay with you tonight, Robin. Maybe your nightmares will go away," she offered.

"Thanks, Raven," he said sleepily, and scooted over to make room for her in his twin bed. She laid down beside him and rested her head on his chest, in that one place where she seemed to fit perfectly. It took Raven a while to fall asleep, but she didn't mind. She loved being so close to Robin. Finally her eyes shut, and she slept dreamlessly.

-

Light streamed in through the window. Raven got up, waking Robin. "Did you sleep well?" she asked.

"Wonderfully. I didn't have any more nightmares once you came in. I did have a dream though," he answered, smiling.

He and Raven went to the kitchen to make herbal tea and breakfast. One by one the other Titans came in, until finally all of them were there, and done eating.

"Ok, team. Trigon is dangerous, and now he has Slade working for him. We need to train like never before for the next three days," Robin said to the other Titans. They nodded in agreement.

"Beast boy, I want you to research different animals. You should find ones with special abilities, not only big animals. Got it? See if you can morph a dragon or liger or something," Robin said to him.

He turned to Cyborg. "You can try upgrading yourself to have more power and more weapons. I don't know much about your anatomy, but see what you can do."

He looked at the two girls. "You two need to get good at hand to hand combat. Both of you rely on your powers too much. You'd be sitting ducks if you were to lose them. So, you'll be training with me. Raven, you and I will need to work more than Starfire. We have vampiric abilities that we need to hone in on. I don't know about you, but I still don't know the full extent of my powers. And Kuro might have been lying about some stuff. We'll just have to experiment and find out."

Finally he addressed the whole team, "Ok, let's start training!"

a few hours later

"Whoa! Did you know you could do that? I didn't know you could do that. Do you know if I can do that? How did you do that?" Robin was babbling.

Raven was lying on her back, arms at her sides, looking entirely normal. The strange thing was, her back was against the cieling, not the floor, or even the wall.

"Friend Raven, how is it that you are lying down on the cieling? Is gravity different in this one place?" Starfire asked.

"Uh..." Raven said. She wasn't quite sure how she got up there. "I don't know, Star. I'm not sure I know how to get down. Robin?"

"Do you know if I can know how to...or would it be lying up? Instead of lying down?" Robin was still babbling. "...Oh, what? Sorry. Uh, I don't know how to get you down." Then he started babbling again. "I don't know how to get up. You don't know how to get down. I don't know how to get down..."

"Can you give me a hand, Robin!" Raven shouted, exasperated. She had been stuck to the cieling for 5 minutes now, and for some strange reason, all her blood was rushing to her head, as if she were hanging upside down.

Robin reached up, finally silent, and grasped her hand. She fell on top of him.

"oof! Sorry Robin! Thanks for unsticking me. C'mon, let's experiment with this!"

three days later

"Trigon will be here any second now. Let's share what we've learned. Cy?" Robin said.

"I have new weapons, my energy supply lasts longer, and I have a device that allows me to fly around, but only for a few minutes before I need to re-calibrate it. I didn't have much time to work on it," the android answered.

"Good, good." Robin nodded. "Ok, BB? What have you got?"

"I can morph a dragon! I can do centaurs, phoenixes, and several other legendary animals. It's so cool! Wanna see me do a hydra?"

"Wow, a hydra? Well, maybe another time, when we have more time. Ok, Star, I know you've accomplished a lot of martial arts in just a few days. Now, Raven and I have a few new abilites. Rae?" He gestured for her to show them one.

She jumped up, flipped upside down, and landed feet first on the cieling. And stayed there. "Heehee, I found this by accident a few days ago." she giggle uncharacteristically. To be truthful, standing on the cieling frightened her a little. So she pretended like it was funny.

Robin nodded. Then he demonstrated another skill. He spun around in circles for a few seconds, and vanished from sight.

"Where'd he go?" Beast boy asked, looking around.

"He's still there. He's moving to fast for you to see him. You can feel the wind he's making." Raven explained. Robin appeared again; he had stopped spinning. "Raven? Want to do the honors?"

"How about you show them?" she offered. Robin nodded in agreement. "Ok, this is our newest and coolest ability. We..."

His sentence was cut short as a huge explosion caused the cieling to cave in on them.

"Ahhhh!" someone screamed. A life was lost. One of the Teen Titans was dead. But who?

(A/N) Guesses, anyone? Any comments on how evil I am, ending a chapter with a cliffhanger and a character death? MUAHAHAHAHAHA! Review! Review! I want three more before I upload chapter 19! I want to have at least 25 by the time I post chapter 20. 


	20. Battle of the Era

(A/N) Ahahaha! I tortured you, didn't I! Here it is: the person that died. The battle. What will happen?

Chapter 19: Battle of the Era

Robin and Raven's wounds, from when the cieling collapsed, were healing on their own. They were both franticly digging in the rubble and debris to find their friends. Raven uncovered Cyborg. Still alive. Robin uncovered Beast boy. Severely wounded, but alive. Robin met Raven's eyes. They thought the same thought, 'Oh no, Starfire!'

"Azarath Metrion Zynthos!" Raven screamed in a mad rage. Her anger made her powers stronger, and she was able to relocate all of the rubble. "Starfire!" she shouted as she saw the alien's limp and lifeless body. She knelt next to Starfire and grasped her cold hand. "Starfire...no, why'd you have to die? No..." she cried. Robin walked over to where she was, and kneeled on the ground beside her. He held Raven tightly as she clutched Starfire's hand. A single tear streaked down Robin's face. He was the fearless leader; he wouldn't allow himself to show any more emotion than this in front of his team. Later he would cry as much as he liked.

"Titans...minus one, we have an evil father to catch. We have a betrayer to slay." Robin said to them. His face was stone, void of emotion. His voice was steely, and his body stance was aggresive.

Maniacal laughter filled the air. "So, my daughter, these are your pathetic friends? They don't look like much to me!" Trigon, in his huge demon form, was standing amidst the rubble Raven had thrown away.

"Titans, go!" Robin shouted. The familiar phrase gave courage to Cyborg and Beast boy, who had recovered from the explosion.

"Take this!" Cyborg yelled. He blasted his laser, full force into Trigon, and launched his new super-laser at him. "Haha! Boo-ya! Take that, demon-face!"

But when the smoke from the blast cleared away, Trigon was still there, unscathed. "Foolish mortal," he growled, and flicked Cyborg with his massive fingers. Cyborg fell on his back, unconscious.

"Leave Cy alone, butt-head!" Beast boy said to the huge demon. He morphed a dragon. His huge wings blasted a whole hurricane into Trigon, knocking him off his feet. Beast boy breathed fire over the demon, who was only a little bigger than him as a dragon. To his immense relief, fire did affect the demon, and in a very bad way.

"Ahhh!" Trigon hissed in pain. Parts of his body were raw and red with burn marks from Beast boy's flames. Trigon pulled a huge sword out of nowhere, and slashed at Beast boy's head. At that very moment, Beast boy turned into a hydra. The sword went through his neck, slicing off his head.

"Beast boy!" Raven shouted. She felt paralyzed. The shock of seeing her father alive and in person was terrifying. Robin was still holding her. He, too, could hardly move.

"Have no fear, I is here," Beast boy pronounced. Hydras are able to regenerate. Hercules had a tough time defeating a monster whose nine heads always grow back. But he did defeat it eventually.

Trigon started slashing Beast boy's heads off and sealing them with fire, cauterizing them. Sealed that way, they were unable to grow back. Beast boy morphed into a phoenix. He was too weak to turn into anything else, so this was his last shot.

"Kreeeeeeeeee!" the majestic fiery phoenix screeched. "Kreeeeeeeeeeee!"

"Stop that! Ahhh!" Trigon roared. He clutched his ears in agony. "Stop!" The cry of the phoenix could kill weak enemies. It was even paining Trigon. It was harmless to those with good intentions, so Raven and Robin were just sitting there, wondering what was hurting Trigon so badly.

"I said STOP THAT!" Trigon roared in fury one last time. He rammed his fist into Beast boy's hollow-boned form, and the phoenix crashed into the ground in a comatose state.

"Father! Leave them alone! Fight me!" Raven shouted. To onlookers, she would have appeared to be crazy. Here is the scene painted out.

A huge demon with 4 fiery red eyes is standing amid the rubble from the steel-reinforced concrete roof and upper floors of the Teen Titans Tower. He is holding a huge sword. And here's a small girl, 50 times smaller than he is, standing up to him and challenging him to a fight. And a small teenage boy, only a few inches taller than she is, is holding her hand in comfort. The huge demon is towering over them.

"You are my daughter. But do you really believe you have any chance of winning against me? You are half mortal, remember. And your little friend there doesn't even have any superpowers. He's just an acrobat," Trigon taunted. "C'mon, take your best shot. You can't hurt me!"

"You're right," Raven admitted, hanging her head. Only Robin could see the small grin on her face. 'Why is she smiling at a time like this?' he wondered.

"Then...wait, what? You said, you agree?" Trigon said, a little bewildered. He was hoping for more resistance.

"I said, you're right. I can't defeat you...alone." Raven laughed. Finally Robin understood. She grasped his hand tightly, and they closed their eyes in concentration, about to use their new power. With one final flash of light, they both disappeared. In their place was a huge figure wearing a cloak. They had glowing purple eyes and a gray face. They were holding a huge flaming bo-staff, like the one Robin uses. They were as tall as Trigon himself.

"What...what is this?" Trigon asked. "Who, what are you?"

The figure in front of him laughed. It sounded like Robin's laugh. But it was Raven's voice that answered, "This is our secret weapon. We have combined our powers and bodies to become one, more powerful being."

Trigon's eyes widened in surprise. He was definitely NOT expecting this. "But how, how can you do that?"

"We are not mortals any more, father. We are vampires. Vampire and half-demon have combined. We are now far more powerful than we were alone," Raven told him. She and Robin spoke together, "Azarath Metrion ZYNTHOS!"

All the power they had, combined, was launched at Trigon. It hit him right in the center of his forehead. He fell onto his back, twitching and writhing in pain. Robin's instincts took over his and Raven's shared form. He ran at full speed and jumped up, landing a kick at Trigon's chin. The demon's head snapped back, his neck broken. Something like smoke came out of him, and Raven used her powers to gather it up. She put it into a little bottle, and stuffed a stopper into the end of it. Trigon's spiritless body melted as flames burned it.

Raven/Robin fell to their knees in relief. Her father, her tormentor, was finally gone.

"What name should we give this new form of ours, Robin?" Raven asked him.

"Roven? Rabin?" Robin supplied two combined forms of their names.

"How about we call it 'Crow' since we're both birds. No, I know! Let's call it 'Nightwing'!" Raven exclaimed.

"Love it. Perfect. That's what I was going to call myself when I got older. But now things have changed, and I think that's a perfect name for our form. Okay, let's seperate." Robin said. Their shared form, now called "Nightwing," closed its eyes, and with another flash of light, it disappeared. Raven and Robin appeared, back in their own bodies. They were both trembling with exhaustion.

"Sister! We have finally found you! Now that our father is dead, we can be a family again!" shouted a girl from the air above the Fledglings. Raven and Robin groaned and looked up.

"Odium?" Raven asked the girl. It was her sister.

"Vastus is here also," the girl said. A boy flew out from behind her. "Will you forgive us for our past actions? We are free now," Vastus said.

"Well, what d'you know. It's my brother and sister, come to toture me now that dear old daddy isn't around to give me pain," Raven said with bitter sarcasm.

"Oh, come on, Raven! Forgive us! We couldn't help what we were. We didn't know any better back then. We've changed. Give us a chance, please!" Vastus pleaded.

"Alright, alright," Raven relented. "I forgive you. But you have to work to gain my trust. Ugh! I am SO tired right now. I need rest."

Robin nodded. He was just as weary as she was. Nevertheless, he summoned the strength to carry her to her room down the hall. Some of the hallway had collapsed, but her room was still there. He laid her gently on the bed and kissed her forehead. "Just rest, my love. Just rest."

He staggered out of her room. "What are your names? Oh yeah. Odium, Vastus, find yourselves some empty rooms, and make yourselves at home. Raven, Beastboy, Cyborg, and I need to recover from our battle." He limped into his room and fell onto the bed, fast asleep.

Odium and Vastus looked at eachother, shrugged, and went down the elevator to find some undamaged rooms. The upper floors were completely gone.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(A/N) Come on! Tell me that wasn't one EPIC BATTLE! I'm proud for having written it. What d'you think of Raven and Robin's new power? Pretty cool, huh? I know it may seem kind of wierd, a guy and a girl combining (-eye twitches-) but I mean it in a non-perverted way. So, Trigon is gone. Starfire's been fired. YAY! I mean, er...I'm so sad (-cough cough-). She just had to be the one that died. Sorry to all of you Starfire-lovers out there. The Titans will all be sadder in the next chapter. Her death WILL be mourned, unfortunately. I mean, er...sorry. I don't really like Starfire. She's ok, just not my favorite.

I'M NOT POSTING CHAPTER 20 UNTIL I HAVE 25 REVIEWS! Please tell me if you think this is too much to ask for. I think It's a reasonable request. After all, this was a pretty cool chapter. kk?

kuroya of fire and night 


	21. Free From Most Chains

(A/N) YAY! I have 25 reviews! I'm so happy, and people are reading my other stories too! So, here's chapter 20, just like I promised. Oh, and if you aren't the anonymous jerk who left me a random and un-called-for review, skip the ranting at the bottom of the page.

Chapter 20: Free From Most Chains

Raven woke up with a thin ray of sunlight shining in her eyes. A tiny split in her curtains allowed the sun to penetrate the dark walls of her room.

"Ugh..." she moaned. Her entire body felt like one large bruise. 'That battle really took a toll on me. I hope Robin's feeling better.' she thought. She managed to summon enough strength to get up. "I need tea," she said to no one. So she glided out of her room and out into the kitchen.

"Damn," she cursed. The battle had destroyed half the kitchen. She rummaged through the pieces of cabinets and drawers until she found a single box of tea. 'Mmm...rasberry zinger. Haven't had this kind in a while,' she thought. Unfortunately, she had no way to boil water. She was so racked with exhaustion that she just leaned against the half-demolished wall and sank to the floor, still clutching the box of tea.

'I don't know what to do! I want tea, I have tea. I just don't have water. I want tea! Is anyone here to help me? Where's Robin? Is he alright? Starfire isn't...oh, Starfire!' As she remembered her now deceased friend, she started crying quietly. The tears turned into sobs as the pain of the last day washed over her. All of the destruction, all of the agony weighted down on her, and she cried her heart out.

"Raven," said a familiar voice. It was Robin. He looked as tired as Raven felt.

She looked up, her face tearstained and her eyes reddened. "Oh Robin! It hurts so much! I feel terrible, like I could have saved her, or I could have prevented it! I should have left ages ago. You are all in danger as long as I'm around! I don't want..."

"Shh..." Robin quieted her. He sat down with his back against the wall next to her and held her close as she sobbed on his shoulder. "We want you here with us, Rae. If there's danger, then we'll take it. We're superheroes, right? Danger is our middle name. Besides, there's less risk of danger now that your father is gone, right?"

Raven nodded slowly. Robin wiped away her tears with the hem of his cape. "C'mon, I'll get you some nice hot tea, and we can start planning a funeral for Starfire."

All of a sudden Raven gasped. "Robin! I felt really sad, and nothing is broken! I just poured out all of my emotion, and nothing happened! I'm free! I'm free to express myself!" She smiled happily. Then she scowled. "But thanks to my father, the main person that would have celebrated with me is dead," she spat. "Thanks to my father, almost everything I've ever loved has been taken away. You and Cy and BB are all I have left."

Robin nodded, then added, "You know, we're not all you have left. You brother and sister are back, remember?"

"Oh yeah! I completely forgot they were here! Where are they now?" Raven asked.

Robin shrugged. "I dunno. I told them to find some empty rooms. They could be anywhere. They might have left, for all I know."

"We didn't leave. Odium, here, didn't wake me up when he said he would," said Vastus, who was standing in the broken doorway to the kitchen.

Her brother defended himself by saying, "Hey, my alarm didn't go off! It's not my fault. I woke up just as late as you did."

"It doesn't matter," Raven interjected. "You're here, and you're not evil. That's all that matters. We have a lot of catching up to do, am I right?"

"Hey, slow down Rae. We want to hear this, too," Cyborg said. His body was damaged, but he was ok. He was carrying Beast boy in his arms, because the green shapeshifter had broken his leg in the battle. He couldn't walk with the kind of cast he had. So Cyborg was his transportation.

"Yeah, you can't hear someone's life story without us! What if they decide to be Titans? We definitely want to hear this," Beastboy said weakly. He meant every word, but his body was frail. He started coughing, and blood came up.

Raven stood up, moaning as she did so. Every step was painful as she walked towards Beast boy. She put her hands on his chest, and her hands glowed blue with her healing powers.

"Hey, thanks Raven!" he said sincerely, his voice much stronger now. "Cyborg was going to have to do surgery to fix my lungs, but now he doesn't have to. Raven?"

Raven was swaying where she stood. The world around her seemed to be spinning. Suddenly firm hands held her, and she relaxed, and drifted off to sleep. She snuggled closer to Robin's warm body, unconciously. He sat down, still holding her, and placed her carefully on the floor with her head on his lap. He stroked her short lavender hair.

"So...I guess we can't hear those people's story now. Who are they, anyway?" Beast boy asked.

"Oh yeah! You didn't meet them before! Cyborg, Beast boy, meet Odium and Vastus, Raven's previously evil brother and sister."

"Whoa! I didn't even know Raven had siblings! Do you have powers like her?" Beastboy asked.

"Yes, but hers are stronger. I have no idea why. WE were the ones that followed in father's footsteps, and the power we have comes from father. It doesn't make sense. Father was powerful and brave and smart..." Odium stopped. "Sorry. Old habits die hard."

"He killed our teammate and dear friend, Starfire," Robin said softly. His eyes filled with unshed tears. His lower lip quivered, and tears spilled down his face. He choked back sobs. 'I'm the leader, I'm supposed to be strong. Can not bawl in front of my team. I have to stay strong,' he thought to himself. He was trying to stop the tears, but they just kept coming.

Cyborg's human eye teared up, and so did Beastboy's eyes. Cyborg wept silently, and Beasboy didn't even bother to control his crying. 'I'm sad that she's dead, so are they, so it's ok to cry,' was his logic. Raven opened her eyes and sat up. 'What's...oh, they're all crying. Except my brother and sister. They didn't even know Starfire. They never had to eat one of her puddings, or see her smile every day, or listen to her silly questions about earth customs, or...' Raven started to cry again. 'Dang! Why am I crying so much? I'm supposed to be the unfeeling one. Good thing my powers are under control.'

But a VERY unwanted visitor chose that moment to appear. The visitor, Anaisaku, was going to destroy the Fledglings when they were weak after the battle. But what he saw when he arrived made him stop. He looked at the team crying in the kitchen. He saw Robin and Raven, the two evil malevalent terrible vampires, crying! 'What is this?' he thought. 'These two vampires are mourning the death of a MORTAL? Why? Maybe they aren't as evil as I thought.' He considered this for a moment, then shook his head. 'No, they're just pretending. Their teammates expect them to be sad, so they're just pretending to...sob uncontrolably.' He frowned. His instincts told him they were genuinely sad. But all of his training as a vampire hunter told him that they were evil and uncaring.

Suddenly Raven looked up and stared at him. "Anaisaku. Vampires can read minds, you know. If we're so evil and uncaring, then why is the world still full of people?"

Robin looked up with his tearstained face and told him, "Just go away, ok? Leave us alone!"

"I'm afraid I can't do that," Anaisaku said, his exterior calm even though on the inside he was in turmoil. 'Do they really feel? Are they not as heartless as I thought?' He stood there with an angry face, waiting for the vampires to make the first move.

Finally Raven's temper got the better of her, ans she stood up. "GET OUT!" she yelled, and blasted him out of the building with her demonic powers. She groaned in pain as she sank to the floor, out of energy.

"Man, we'll never recover from the battle at this rate," Robin said. "Cy? Are you strong enough to carry Raven back to her room?"

Cyborg nodded. "Here, come along with me," he said.

Robin stood up slowly, feeling dizzy. He ran his hand along the wall as he walked towards Raven's room. Cyborg carried the unconscious Raven to her bed and set her down gently.

"G'night Rae. I hope you feel better when you wake up," he said softly. He turned to face Robin. "She's like the sister I never had. Take good care of her, Robin."

Red-faced, Robin nodded. Cyborg walked out of the room and the door shut behind him. Robin walked to the side of Raven's bed and kneeled next to her. 'She's so beautiful,' he thought sleepily. He fell asleep next to Raven, and it's a good thing he did. Something unexpected happened the next morning...

(A/N) Dundundun! What's going to happen? Ahahaha! A cliffy! Don't worry, this is the last one I'll have for a while. Ok, you can skip this next part...

I'd like to extend tender thanks (cough-cough) to the SoB who left an anonymous review saying "vampires are whores." (my voice is dripping with sarcasm as I say this, fyi) It really brightens my day to hear from people who are unable to appreciate what the authors of fanfictions do, and leave anonymous reviews because they are to cowardly to say it to the author's face. I really don't mind anonymous reviews, because I know what it's like to be too lazy to log in...lol. But to those jerks that go around leaving random messages like that, I can only say one thing; go to hell. Excuse my language. And just so "?" knows, I do know there is an alternate meaning to the word "vampire." There are alternate meanings to many words. I choose to ignore alternate meanings.

Sorry. I hope this doesn't happen again so you don't have to skip over my annoying ranting...I think I'll be quiet now... 


	22. Silver and Gold

(A/N) Sorry it took me so long to get this chapter up. I've been busy. Oh, and the reviews "?" are totally untrue. The inaccuracy of them is actually kind of amusing. But I think "?" needs to wash their mouth out with soap. I like cursing to stay at a minimum level. But I will keep accepting anonymous reviews. I know there are decent people out there.

Chapter 21: Silver and Gold

Robin woke up automatically at the same time he always used to get up. The glowing red numbers on Raven's digital clock read "6:00."

'Wait...RAVEN'S digital clock?' he thought. Then he remembered why he was in here. 'I hope she's feeling better today. I hate to see her in pain. Maybe I should get up so she won't freak out when she sees me here next to her. Oh well. I don't feel like moving.'

Raven stirred, her eyes fluttered open. Robin had his arms around her slender waist, and he was watching her wake up.

"Robin...why are you in here?" she asked. '...not that I really mind,' she thought.

"You collapsed after kicking Anaisaku out of the tower. Cyborg carried you into here and I followed. I didn't want to leave you here by yourself," Robin answered. He stroked her face.

Raven seemed to smile, then she scowled. "I can take care of myself, you know."

"But you couldn't have defeated our father without him. Which is why you both have to die. You're too dangerous," said a voice from just inside the doorway.

"Odium! What are you doing!" Raven exclaimed.

"We're here to kill you and that human, Robin. We lied to you, and now you'll pay for killing our father!" Vastus shouted from behind Odium.

"Why did I ever trust you?" Raven growled. "You're just like my father. Arrogant, self-centered, decieving, and totally evil! I should have killed you when I had the chance."

"That phrase doesn't work. You know why? Because you never had a chance to kill us," Vastus taunted. "You're too weak to hurt us. Usually your powers are stronger than both of ours combined, but now you're weak!"

"Hey Vastus? My powers are different from yours. They don't take a week to regenerate," Raven said smugly.

"How...how long do they take to regenerate?" Odium asked, fearing the answer.

"Usually, about one night," Raven said, smirking. "Azarath Metrion Zynthos!" she shouted. Her siblings were ingulfed in negative energy, unable to move or escape.

"What are you going to do with them?" Robin asked Raven. She was concentrating on keeping the two evil half-demons restrained.

"Uh..." Sweat broke out on her forehead. It was extremely difficult for her to maintain this level of energy output. "Robin, can we join?"

"Sure." The two vampires closed their eyes, and their essences mixed together. With a bright flash of light, the two were one.

"We feel so much more powerful when we're Nightwing," they said. "We mean, I feel, I mean..." They were confused. Being Nightwing meant they were the same, together. So it felt natural to refer to themselves as "we." But they still retained their individuality.

"Oh, well. We'll deal with this paradox later. Help us control Vastus and Odium," Raven said. Or rather, Nightwing said. "I mean, help me control them."

'Robin' responded, "Gladly. Where should we banish them to?"

"Hmmm...Siberia?" 'Raven' suggested.

"No, I was thinking maybe they shouldn't stay on earth. Maybe we can imprison them in a book. You know, like Malchior?" 'Robin' asked.

"That's a good idea. What book should we use?" 'Raven wondered.

"How about...um...I know! Let's use this one!" 'Robin' said as he made their shared form pick a book off of Raven's bookshelf.

"The Dark is Rising," 'Raven' read the title out loud. "I don't know, I kind of like that book. Oh well. I suppose it's as good as any book. Ok, let's trap them in it!"

Nightwing forced them into the book. They decided to put a spell on the book so that they can always watch what Odium and Vastus are doing in their prison.

"We have more power. I think the spell didn't work the same as it did last time," 'Raven' said. "I think they are actually characters in the book now. Whatever. C'mon. let's part."

Light flashed and they were back in their own individual forms.

"Raven, I'll be right back. I need to get something from my room," Robin said. Raven nodded and he sprinted away.

A few minutes later he returned, holding something small behind his back. Kumi, Raven's cat, woke up from her nap and started weaving around Robin's feet. Raven was standing in the center of her room, wondering what he went to get. Her eyes widened as he got down on one knee in front of her.

"Raven, will you marry me?" He held out a box with a beautiful ring inside. It was made of silver and gold, in a woven pattern, and it had 6 tiny amethysts around one larger diamond. But the ring was broken. There was dust on it. "I'm so sorry, Raven. I bought you this ring, I had it custom made for you. It was perfect. But my room was damaged during the battle, and the ring got messed up. I'm SO sorry! I should go buy you a new one. This is..."

Raven silenced him with a kiss. After a few seconds she pulled away, took his hand, and said, "Robin, silver and gold don't mean anything to me. I love you, and all that matters to me is that you love me back. I think it's a very kind gesture to get me such a beautiful ring, and I regret that it was damaged. But all the riches in the world mean nothing compared to how much I love you. And yes, I will marry you."

Robin smiled, happier than he had ever been before. "You know, I kind of guessed that you would feel that way. That's why the ring was intended as something so other people can know we're engaged. I'm proud of you, and you know how much of a show-off I am." Raven smiled, and he grinned. "So, I'm going to buy you a new ring. Identical to this one."

"Thank you Robin. You're the best," Raven said, and they embraced. "So when is the wedding?" she whispered in his ear.

"Whenever you want it, and the sooner the better," Robin whispered back. 


End file.
